Candy-Coated December
by Stardust Raikou
Summary: 25 days of my OTP! Peanut Butter Pumpkin, Rancis x Gloyd! Each chapter is a short oneshot based on Rancis and Gloyd's December, day by day.
1. Sweaters

**Sweaters**

It was December 1st and Rancis, Taffyta, and Candlehead were all on a winter fashion shopping spree. They wanted to get matching styles of different colored sexy, see throughy sweaters. Taffyta was getting a rosy pink one (obviously), Candle was getting a white one (because Taffyta didn't allow her to get pink), and Rancis (although they were girl's sweaters) got a chocolate brown one. He did have a slight feminine figure, probably because of his and Taff's diet plan that they did together.

Anyways, they had each gotten new winter outfits and were heading back to Taffyta's to dress up and go out to show off their new styles. Right now, Taffya was in a relationship with our favorite sugar coated suave ladies' man, Swizzle. ((LoL, he's probs just gonna dump her in like a week for asian Candlehead or something)) So Taffyta wanted her two Bffs to come with her for "support" when she showed him her new saucy style.

They took off in their karts, while Taffyta found out where Swizzle was. She told the other two and they all raced over. What she didn't tell them, was that Gloyd was there with him. Taffyta had always been suspicious of Gloyd, especially when it had to do with either her or her friends, and in this case, specifically Rancis.

When they got there, Taff hopped out and skipped over to Swizzle. He slung an arm around her, and she kissed his cheek in response. Candle got out next and walked over to Taffyta, saying hi to Swizzle and Gloyd before pulling out her phone and texting nonstop.

Gloyd greeted the two ladies, but then ignored the three racers next to him and focused his eyes ahead. Rancis had just arrived and was currently getting out of his kart. He lifted off his helmet, flipping his hair and then leaning over the side of his kart to place his helmet in it, giving Gloyd the perfect view of his ass. He leaned back upwards and turned, almost posing first, before walking over to everyone else.

In Gloyd's mind, everything was moving in slow motion, and his the tips of his ears were turning red. Rancis looked... extremely hot! The girly see-through sweater was hanging off one of his shoulders, and the thick strap of his tank top was visible. His hair was shining, and his lips were slightly pouting, but his blue eyes glittered, shining when he saw that Gloyd was there, too. The pants he was wearing were tight, shaping his slightly curved hips and making his butt go from a C- to at least a B+. He wore leather boots that went almost to his knee. He tucked one strand of hair behind his ear before walking over to the others with sass and flair.

Gloyd blushed madly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and averting his gaze from Rancis. He used all his will not to look at him, telling himself that he had to keep his cool for right now, but as soon as they were alone, he'd be all over him. Rancis smirked, he could easily tell what was going on in Gloyd's head right now. He'd actually become pretty good at sensing his mood since they had started dating.

Taffyta was blocking all of Swizzle's attempted kisses and was watching the other two boys closely, Candle was now off to the side, gossiping to Jubileena over the phone, and Gloyd was trying not to stare at Rancis in that new accursed outfit.

He turned towards Swizzle, ignoring the fact that Rancis was standing so close by. Then he noticed Taffyta's stare. His eye twitched, and he shifted uncomfortably as her stare intensified on both his boyfriend and him. "What the fuck are you staring at?" He broke the ever-so-awkward silence and raised and eyebrow.

She glared more. "Nothing, I guess... C'mon Swizzle let's get outta here."

Swizzle snickered. "Yeah, sure babe. Later Gloyd! Have fun with the fag!" He hopped in his kart and followed Taffyta back towards her house.

Both Rancis and Gloyd glared at them as they left. "Sorry 'bout that ButterCup, Swizz can be kind of a douche sometimes." He shifted around, looking at Rancis once more, scratching the back of his head.

"Sometimes?" Rancis put his hands on his hips, leaning forward slightly.

"Okay, alot."

Suddenly, Gloyd realized exactly what he was looking at and spun around, turning his back to Rancis, and holding his hands to his face. The blond decided to tease him more. "Aww, Gloydie! What's wrong, CandyCorn? Don't you like my new outfit?"

'CandyCorn' shook his head, dropping his hands to his side, and slowly turned back towards Rancis. He had a nosebleed. His face, hands, and sleeves were covered with blood dripping out of his nose. A red-orange blush stained his cheeks. "No, I like it. I just think I like it too much."

Rancis stared for a second before bursting out into laughter. "Oh my gosh, that's hilarious!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Gloyd wiped his nose again and blushed harder.

"C'mon, we'll go back to my house and I'll clean you up 3"

Gloyd smiled wide. "And then we can make-out, right?"

Rancis rolled his eyes, but gladly took the other's hand. "Sure."


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Hot Cocoa**

"Hey. Hey wake up. Raaaancis~ Wake up! You need to let go of me!"

"Nnghh- huh? What?" Rancis was currently smothering Gloyd and hugging him like a large stuffed animal.

"Well good morning ButterCup! I'm flattered that you think of me as your pillow, but I'd really enjoy it if you released me so I can go make some hot chocolate."

Rancis was still half asleep. All he could tell was that Gloyd was rambling, and that he was extremely warm and comfortable right now.

"Rancis?" The other boy shook him once more, struggling to get out of his surprisingly strong grip.

"Whaaaatt?" He whined.

"I said, I'm gonna go make us hot chocolate. You need to get the hell off me or I'm dragging you with."

"Whatever." Rancis rolled over, releasing his hold on the pumpkin boy and cuddling up with a Reece's Peanut Butter Cup pillow instead. Gloyd hopped out of the bed and was back in a few minutes. He walked over to the side of the bed where Rancis was, set down the drink, and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Hey. I'm back.~ you might want to let the hot cocoa cool for a bit."

Rancis opened one eye, almost glaring. "No fucking way, retard."

Gloyd laughed, smirking like an idiot (in the other's opinion) and walked back over to his side, setting down his drink, and crawling closer to his boyfriend. Two arms wrapped around Rancis's middle an pulled him in, holding him close. Gloyd's chin tucked itself Rancis's neck as the blond pushed himseld back further towards the brunette.

Suddenly, Rancis broke free from Gloyd's hold and sat up, grabbing his hot chocolate and cautiously taking a sip, savoring the rich flavor and perfect temperature. Gloyd sat up as well, putting an arm around the other's waist. He took another sip, being careful not to spill everywhere as he moved into Gloyd's lap. He was sitting across him, as if Gloyd was carrying him bridal style, and rested his head on the other's shoulder. The brunette smiled gently and hugged him, arms locking under his knees and around his back.

"Are you going back to sleep?"

Rancis huffed, glaring upwards at Gloyd. "No. I'm already awake. I'm not gonna be able to fall asleep again."

Gloyd snickered and leaned his head to the side to rest it on top of Rancis. He sighed becoming quiet content at the moment. They sat in a comfortable silence before Gloyd broke it.

"Hey... I think I love you."

Rancis's eyes widened, and he spit out hot chocolate everywhere. He shot up, coughing and choking. Gloyd started to rub his back, looking at him with concern. Once Rancis had calmed down, he set his hot chocolate to the side to avoid further spillage, and started to curse underneath his breath.

"Dammit, I just cleaned these. Get up, I gotta go take these to the washer."

Gloyd was stunned, but did as he was told. He stood up awkwardly and was silent when Rancis stripped the bed.

"You can be such a pain sometimes, you know that Orangeboar?"

Gloyd was silent still, but followed behind the blond, carrying the sheets for him to the washer. "Rancis? Did you hear me?"

Rancis turned around, grabbing the sheets and putting them in the washer. "Hmm, what'd you say?"

"I-I said... I think I'm in love with you."

"I know. I heard you."

Gloyd huffed, dropping his arms to his side. "And?"

Rancis turned back, finally facing Gloyd. He raised an eyebrow. "And what?"

The brunette grit his teeth, getting more frustrated by the minute. "And, don't you love me back?"

The blond rolled his eyes, smirking slightly and crossing his arms. "Geez Gloyd, you're acting more girly and emotional than me, and that's saying something."

Gloyd glared, bringing his hands to fists, almost ready to beat Rancis's smug face into the ground. " Rancis, I'm serious. How do you feel about me?"

"And here I thought you were smarter, if I didn't love you, I would've thrown you out of my house by now."

Gloyd wasn't prepared for that, and he took a step back, confused. Rancis walked past him, but was stopped when he grabbed his wrist. He turned around, looking back at Gloyd whose eyes were covered by his bangs. "So you... do love me?"

Rancis sighed. "Isn't that what I just told you?"

Gloyd pulled him by the wrist into a warm embrace, making the other's face turn a rosy pink. The pumpkin boy pulled away slightly, leaning his forehead against the other's and looking deep in to his eyes.

"G-Gloyd what're you-mmph~ 3" Rancis was cut off when Gloyd slammed his lips against his, both of them trying to express all their emotion in one kiss.

Gloyd pulled away before huskily whispering into Rancis's ear. "You taste like hot chocolate.~"


	3. Snowball Fight

**Snowball Fight**

It was the end of another long day filled with plenty of races in Sugar Rush. The last race of the day was at the Snowy Mountain racetrack, and the arcade had just closed. All of the racers were taking some time to relax and enjoy the snowy cold weather before they had to go back to Royal Raceway for the roster race.

"Hey! Gloyd!"

Gloyd Orangeboar was currently over by his friend Minty Zaki and was helping her pull her kart out of a snow drift. He glanced behind and saw Swizzle waving him over.

"One sec Swizz, I gotta help Minty."

Once Minty's kart was out, Swizzle knew that was his signal. He quickly and steadily aimed and threw a snowball, hitting the back of a certain blond boy's head before Gloyd could see. By the time Gloyd had gotten over to Swizzle to see what he wanted, he was hit right in the side of the head with an ice cold snowball. He turned to see Rancis holding another snowball in his hand, smirking. "Ha! Take that Orangeboar!"

Gloyd's eye twitched, and he looked at his friend. "Excuse me for a moment, Swizzle, I have to go destroy that prick."

Swizzle laughed loudly, "Go ahead dude, make my day."

Gloyd carefully crafted the perfect snowball, aimed and BAM! hit Rancis in the nose! He fist pumped, and turned around to high five Swizzle. "Haha! Bullseye!"

The 'Swizz' handed him another snowball to throw and right as Gloyd turned around he was hit on his pumpkin hat, knocking it off his head and onto the ground, landing in a pile of sticky slick on the track. Rancis did his signature handshake with Candlehead, who fas flanking at his side, and mimicked Gloyd's voice, almost mockingly. "Bullseye."

The other two boys were still focused on Gloyd's hat in the sticky slick. "Hey Malarkey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Swizzle narrowed his eyes. "Oh hell yes!"

Gloyd fist bumped him once more. "Alright, I'll distract him while you make me some sticky balls."

"On it!"

Rancis rolled his eyes at the two, and got another snowball ready. "C'mon CandyCorn, aren't you gonna fight back?"

Gloyd blushed heavily. Rancis usually used that as a pet name for Gloyd, in the same way that Gloyd would call him 'ButterCup' when they were alone. The brunette shook his head, trying to focus of the situation at hand, but didn't notice the snowball headed straight for him that hit him right in the middle of the forehead. Dammit, Rancis knew that fucking nickname would distract him.

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" Gloyd half-heartedly glared him, smiling at the same time.

Rancis scoffed, but all the while also grinning at him, and Candle head giggled by his side. "Bring it on, CandyCorn~ I thought you'd put up more of a fight!"

Swizzle handed Gloyd two sticky snowballs behind his back. He aimed and catapulted them into the air, one hitting Rancis's stomach, and the other hitting his cheek. The blond looked horrified when he felt the sticky, watery liquid seep through his shirt and onto his lower stomach.

Swizz handed Gloyd two more, and he threw them right away. The first hit Rancis's chest and the other on his thigh. The peanut butter boy's turned red with fury, and he ran over to the brunette, who was still jumping up and down, celebrating his victory, and tackled him to the ground. "What the hell, Orangeboar? I'm gonna kick your ass for that!"

Gloyd was cracking up as Rancis straddled him, punching him in the chest several times. Sure it kinda hurt, but Gloyd was in an extremely good mood now. However, what the two boys didn't know was that some of the sticky slick dripped down onto Gloyd's pants as well, particularly in the general area where Rancis was straddling him.

"I hate you so much, Gloyd! Seriously, what the fuck?"

Gloyd couldn't stop laughing. Tears were forming in his eyes, and his stomach hurt from both laughing so hard and from Rancis punching him. "Yeah yeah yeah, I know! Just get off me already!"

Rancis huffed, sitting up and crossing his arms, almost snarling at the boy underneath him. "Hmph. You're so immature." He put his arms on Gloyd's chest, trying to push up and off of him, but stopped, eyes widening as he started to panic. "Crap. Crap. Crap!"

Gloyd looked confused and concerned, unable to understand why his boyfriend hadn't gotten off him yet. "What? What's wrong?"

Rancis lowered his voice, and Gloyd stared straight into his fearful eyes. "I'm stuck. The sticky slick... It... Our crotches are stuck together..."

Gloyd turned pale, 'Damn, why now? This would've been perfect if we were alone.' He muttered "Shit..." under his breath, his expression now matching that of the boy on top of him.

"Hey fag, would you mind getting off my friend? I don't think he's interested in you." Swizzle snickered, jumping at the chance to insult Rancis.

Speaking of Rancis, he currently looked like he wanted to murder someone, and Gloyd was getting more scared and embarrassed by the second. Before Rancis could lash out at Swizzle, Gloyd called out, "Hey Candle, Minty, can you two come give us a hand?"

Minty smirked, knowing exactly what the two boys had gotten themselves into. Candle walked over when Minty started scolding Gloyd for making a rookie mistake. "I mean really, it's called STICKY slick! Of course it's gonna stick!"

Candle and her snickered for a second, but grabbed Rancis by the waist and pulled him backwards. Eventually they got the boys unstuck, and the girls were driving Rancis back to Minty's to get him cleaned up.

Gloyd was still in a daze, but got up and brushed himself off. Swizzle strode over and pat the other on the back, snickering. "Way to go, Orangeboar! Looks like a certain little faggot has a crush on you!"

Gloyd shook off his touch and punched him in the arm. "Shut up man, remind me never to get in a snowball fight with Rancis ever again."


	4. Books

**Books**

It was just another December day. Rancis was quietly reading on a large sofa sleeper in his living room, when he felt two arms wrap around and down his neck from behind, and a head leaning over the side of his shoulder.

"Raaaaaancis~" a whiny voice mumbled from the head snuggled up next to him on his shoulder.

Rancis sighed What is it, CandyCorn?" His cheeks reddened when Gloyd brushed his lips against his cheek and down his jawline.

"Would you pleeeeaasseeee do me a favor?"

The blond huffed, and angrily set down his book after marking the page. He stood up, getting away from the other's grasp, but was soon pulled into another hug. "What could you possibly need?"

Gloyd nuzzled his head against the other's. "Well, you asked me to put up all of your Christmas decorations as an apology for hitting you with those sticky slick slush balls the other day-"

Rancis hissed, cutting him off. "That was yesterday. And for your information I had to throw away that whole outfit."

Gloyd pushed his way into Rancis's chest, burying his face in it for a quick second, and then took a small step back as his voice went quiet. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to turn out like that."

Rancis caressed the brunette's cheek. "Hey, it's fine. I have better outfits than that and you're already paying me back with decorating. Now go on, what was the favor you wanted me to do?"

Gloyd's face brightened at the gentle touch of Rancis hand, to which he relaxed into. "Oh yeah! Anyways, I was setting up everything and I was just ready to start on the lights, but it turns out that you have none that work. Soooo yeah. Can you go get some lights while I finish the decorating here?"

"Ugh, but I was reading! Can't you just get them? Please? For me?" Rancis tried to give him the cutest pouty look he could.

A smile graced Gloyd's face as he kiss the other boy's adorably pouty lips. "Aww, that's cute ButterCup! So cute that you're trying to get me to give in to your cuteness! But no, I've been working all day on this pain in the ass apology favor so get off your lazy ass and go buy some damn lights."

Rancis's once adorable pout turned into a full on frown. He flipped his hair to the side and crossed his arms. "Fine." He pushed himself out of the others hold and strode over to the door. He walked out of his car and slammed the door before immediately racing off.

Gloyd snickered, but smiled gently. "That idiot."

He had already finished putting up all the decorations and was planning on relaxing for a bit while the other was out. He plopped himself down whee Rancis was once sitting and closed his eyes, trying to get some rest. After a minute or two, his eyes snapped open. "Ohmygossshhh. I'm so BORED! Why didn't I just go with Rancis?"

He eyed the book on the table next to him. Now, Gloyd didn't normally read, but he was soooo bored, and he knew that there was nothing fun to do at Rancis's house without the other boy here with him. Cautiously, he picked up the book and read the first couple pages.

A casual holiday romance/drama story. Classic Rancis. It was... interesting to say the least, but Gloyd actually got into it. (although he would never admit it.) He was just finishing the main climax and resolution, finally completely concluding the book. Tears were pouring out his eyes, he had gotten so attached to the characters and their story that he couldn't help but cry at how... beautiful... it all was.

He heard a door slam, Rancis had just gotten home. Gloyd wiped the last couple tears from his eyes, although it didn't help much. He set the book back down where it orginally was and got up, turning around to see Rancis who had just walked in and was setting down three boxes of multicolored lights. "I hope you know how much I hate you right- Gloyd? What happened? Why the hell are you crying?"

Gloyd smiled brightly, sniffling a bit before running over to glomp Rancis. "Oh Rancis! My sweet ButterCup! I just finished that Christmas book you were reading and it's just like my life! ... In a way..."

Rancis smiled and laughed awkwardly. "Ah, so that's why you're acting so out of character. Umm... Glad you liked it? How exactly is it just like your life?"

Gloyd kissed him straight on the lips, smiling slightly when the blond boy squeaked as he grabbed his butt. "I love you so much right now."

Rancis flushed, but wrapped his arms lightly and tightly around his boyfriend. "I... love you too" He mumbled quietly when he said it, but Gloyd was beaming with happiness.

"Oh Rancis! We're just like the couple from the book that get together in the end and find out that yes, the Christmas baby was theirs and that they're can shine through anything, even when the one girl's only family dies!"

Rancis pushed himself away from Gloyd. "ASSHOLE! You just spoiled the whole book for me!"

Gloyd blinked for a few seconds before scratching the back of his neck. "Wh-Whoops. But you're not mad because you love me, remember? You love me too much to be mad at me!"

Rancis flicked him in the forehead. "Go put up the lights. Also, you're not allowed to read any of my books ever again."


	5. Ice Skating

**Ice Skating**

On December 5th, President Vanellope to organize a big ice skating event where all the Sugar Rush racers and other people from other games could come to to have fun, hang with friends, and most importantly: skate.

Rancis and Gloyd had both gotten invitations, but let's just say that very... different views on going or not. So different that Rancis had to literally drag his stubborn boyfriend to the party.

"I don't even want to go, Rancis! I'm not good at ice skating at all!"

Rancis huffed, rolling his eyes and continued to drag him along. "Oh shut up. I'm sure you're not THAT bad. Now get up and start walking, I'm tired and we're almost there."

"You suck, Fluggerbutter." Gloyd got up to his feet, crossed his arms in a little-kid-not-getting-what-he-wants sort of way and stomped forward through the thick blanket of snow.

Both boys got in line for skates and once they got them Rancis put them on right away. He was heading straight towards the rink when he took a second to glance back at Gloyd, who was still having trouble with just untying the laces to slip them on. Rancis cautiously stepped over to him, careful not to trip or fall on the skates, and sat down on his knees in front of him.

The blond giggled light-heartedly, gently taking the skates and untying them, before slipping one on one of Gloyd's feet. "Don't you remember how to tie skates?"

Gloyd looked away, blushing and embarrassed. "Shut up. It's just been a while, that's all."

Rancis giggled again and finished lacing both the ice skates up. He sighed dreamily admiring how childish his boyfriend could be at times and got up to his feet, carefully balancing as to not fall right on to Gloyd. "Do I have to do everything for you now?"

"Hmph." Gloyd ignored him and rose to his own feet, wobbling a bit, but taking hold of Rancis's arm for balance.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now c'mon, let's go out to the rink or do I have to drag you there, too?"

Gloyd glared at the tease and let go of him, shaking a bit as he moved forward and almost falling. He nearly dropped backwards, but he felt support on his back. Rancis was holding his waist with little pressure and was almost guiding him to the rink, stopping to let go right before the got to the ice.

The blond took a small step on to the glass-like surface and then took off. Ice skating was something that screamed both 'winter' and 'Rancis', so of course he was a natural at it. He's glide across the ice with grace and ease, doing spin after spin and sometimes lifting off into the air and skating on one foot, balancing perfectly.

Once he had "warmed up", he raced back to the brunette, who was staring at him in awe, and skid to a sudden halt. "Aren't you gonna skate, too?"

Adorabeezle and Snowanna noticed them and glided over, stopping in front of Gloyd. "Uhh... Yeah..." He took a few steps out into the rink and fell backwards, tumbling to the ground. "Shit," he mumbled, "Can you two give me a hand?"

Adora and Snowanna each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him back up. As soon as they let go, he fell back over, and the same thing happened again over and over. After 4 or 5 times of Gloyd repeatedly falling over, Snowanna decided to call it quits. "Gloyd-sweetie, how do I put this lightly? You couldn't skate even if your life depended on it." She giggled and bit and Adora punched her lightly in the arm, smiling.

Rancis smiled gently at Gloyd and held out his arm. "You need to get better at skating, and until you do, you have to hold on to me."

Gloyd was flushed, taken back by the other's offer, but still grabbed a secure hold on his arm anyways. The day went on with Rancis and him skating around the circular rink. Rancis sometimes let go of him to let him practice solo skating, but was right by his side to catch him if he was about to fall.

Snowanna and Adora hung around them for most of the day, too, mostly just skating circles around the two and switching between speeding ahead or following slowly behind. What Gloyd liked about having them around was that they weren't weirded out by how close Rancis and him were, (both physically and in a friendly way) but, then again, they hadn't told them that they were dating or anything.

In fact, Rancis and Gloyd being so close seemed like a normal thing to the two wintery-themed girls, because they were just as close. Sometimes, they'd skate ahead holding hands as they went, Snowanna would tease her and Adora would skate after her catching her in a hug. Gloyd told himself that that was just what best friends did, well that's what girls did when they had a best friend.

Anyways, the boys weren't attracting too much attention which was good. The only people that seemed appalled at their actions were Swizzle, Taffyta, Crumbelina, and Candlehead. Swizzle called Rancis a 'fag' again, and left to go somewhere with Taffyta who claimed she had 'better things to do'. Gloyd snickered a bit when Rancis started complaining about how unoriginal Swizzle was with insults. "I mean seriously though, that's all he ever calls me! I'd be completely fine if he had a new interesting insult every once in a while, but no, instead he just finds more ways to overuse the word 'fag'."

It was getting dark now, so the lights above the rink flashed on, signaling the leaving of many characters who were not from Sugar Rush so that they could make it to their games and get a good rest. Once Gloyd thought no one was looking, he slid his hand down Rancis's arm and grabbed hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together. Then, he brought both their hands up to his face and kissed the back of Rancis's before letting them both drop back down.

Rancis was blushing, but squeezed Gloyd's hand lightly in response. Gloyd gave him a gentle squeeze back.

"You know... I could get used to this."


	6. Big Coats

**Big Coats**

Ding-dong!

Gloyd looked up sleepily and shuffled his feet to his front door, opening it to see his boyfriend Rancis standing there in his new light brown side-zipped leather winter jacket. Gloyd gave him a tired and fatigued grin and opened the door further. "Come on in."

Rancis walked past, but stopped for a quick second to give him a quick peck. "Morning, Candycorn."

Gloyd lazily kissed back, and walked the other in. "Just gotta grab my coat ans then we can go, I'll be right back."

"Kay~" Rancis made his way into Gloyd's kitchen (the largest room in Gloyd's house) and sat down at the table. He noticed a bowl of candy in the middle of the table, typical Gloyd.

The brunette was back in a flash wearing a large, puffy grossly orange coat that he could barely walk in. Rancis stared for a few seconds before bursting out laughing, falling off is chair and rolling on the floor. He held his sides, unable to catch his breath for he was laughing so hard.

Gloyd was already grumpy from waking up early to go on this (stupid) romantic winter morning walk with Rancis, so he was glaring at the blond. "What. The actual. Fuck?"

Rancis wiped some of the tears from his eyes, unable to look at the other without laughing again. "Your-Your coat! It makes you look like one big pumpkin! Ha! You look ridiculous!"

Gloyd kicked him in the side, seeing as how he could barely move his arms, let alone bend over. "Shut up. This is the only winter coat I have."

Rancis held his sides again, slowly rising up off the floor and back on to his chair. "Well there's no way I'm gonna go out in public with you wearing... that. Here, I'll go grab you something from my house and bring it back here for you."

Gloyd frowned, but was unable to cross his arms. "Fine, I'm gonna go take this off and you'd better not bring back something girly."

Rancis chuckled again, letting himself out the front door as Gloyd walked back into his room. He drove away, speeding back to his house while still laughing at the mental image of his boyfriend in that ridiculous parka. When he got tot his house, he stepped inside and rushed into his walk-in closet, grabbing a stool. He stood it up to the top self, and climbed up to get a large but flat orange box.

This was supposed to be Gloyd's christmas gift this year, but this was a fashion emergency. He stepped down and took the present back to his kart, racing back to Gloyd's.

He let himself in through the door, wondering where his boyfriend was. "Gloydie! I'm back!"

A loud crash signified that Gloyd was in his bedroom. Rancis got there quickly and tried to hold in his laughter when he saw the brunette. Gloyd was on his back, still in the parka, and couldn't get up. Rancis giggled a bit more at the other's menacing stare and set the orange box on the bed.

He dropped to the ground, crawling on top of Gloyd, and started to slowly unzip the suffocating parka. He unzipped it all the way and straddled Gloyd, who was blushing intensely as he shook off the sleeves of his heavy coat, his pumpkin hat falling off in the process.

Rancis traced a single finger down Gloyd's chest, but then moved his hand up to the other's face, brushing a strand of hair behind the brunette's ear. Gloyd leaned into the touched and moved his head upwards to steal a kiss from the blond. Rancis had eagerly responded with passion, and one small kiss turned into a steamy make-out session on Gloyd's bedroom floor. They grabbed at eachother's shirts, pulling up any clothing to reveal as much skin as possible. Gloyd's shirt got pulled off at some point and was lazily tossed aside. His hands were groping the other's backside as the blond moaned louder into Gloyd's mouth. Their tongues fought in a battle for domination, sliding together to get a good taste of their lover.

Rancis's shirt was now off and he gasped as the chill from the cold air met the heat from Gloyd's skin against his. Making-out now turned into awkward grinding as Gloyd flipped their position and started to attack the other's skin. Rancis moaned louder and thrusted his hip into the brunette's with every nip and lick on his sensitive skin.

Gloyd reached lower to the other boy's pants, looking into Rancis's eyes to see if he wanted to continue. His eyes were shining with lust, but Gloyd could see the worry and fear in them. He leaned his head up, kissing his boyfriend's forehead. "I won't push you, do you still wanna go for a walk?"

Rancis nodded, but clung to the other's chest. Gloyd picked him up bridal style and set him down on the bed, now noticing the orange box. He picked up the shirts that had been tossed aside and set them on the bed with Rancis. He opened up the box and pulled out a plaid orange coat with a fur lined hood.

"What's this?"

Rancis blushed, still putting on his shirt while staring at Gloyd's bare chest. "Well, it was going to be your Christmas present, but I figured you would need it now."

Gloyd examined it for a bit and smiled, looking impressed. He pulled his shirt over his head and tried on the new winter coat, which fit perfectly. He shifted over to his boyfriend and pecked him on the cheek. "It's awesome. I love you, Buttercup."

Rancis smiled and hugged the brunette around his middle, but buried his head into his neck. "Love you, too... Pumpkin." He giggled softly and Gloyd glanced back at the big orange parka on the floor.

"Speaking of, can we throw away that old coat."

Rancis smirked, a better idea popping in his head. "Screw just throwing it away, let's burn it!"

Gloyd laughed, and kissed the other sweetly. When the broke apart, he leaned his forehead against Rancis's. "I think I'm finally rubbing off on you."

Rancis smiled and kissed the other again. "Don't get used to it."


	7. Sledding

**Sledding**

"C'mon Rancis! We gotta go!"

Gloyd had been waiting outside Rancis's house for 20 minutes now. Rancis opened his window. "One second! I'm just grabbing something and I'll be right down!"

He closed the window and grabbed his kart-keys off of his dresser and rushed downstairs and out the door. Gloyd had already finished loading both boys' sleds and snowboards into his kart and was standing beside it in his new plaid orange winter coat. Rancis smiled for a slight second when he first saw Gloyd and stopped to take in a breath of the fresh winter air before hopping in his kart and following his boyfriend to the big sledding hill.

All the Sugar Rush racers had planned to go sledding today, and the guys and Adora brought their snowboards to have their own races. The sledding was great on the huge hill beside snowy mountain so everyone agreed to meet there. Everyone was having a good time sledding down the huge hill and braving the climb back up. (at least there were stairs!) There were a few snowboard races, but Adora always won. ((In my mind: Adora = olympic gold medalist at every winter sport ever))

Rancis decided to do some solo snowboarding for a while, and, at the same time, Swizzle decided to sled down the same hill. The thick evergreens made it almost impossible for either of the boys to see eachother. They both came towards a clearing when Rancis changed his direction a tad. Before Swizzle could react, he crashed right into the blond, knocking them both down the hill.

Snowanna was watching everyone sled when she noticed the crash. "Beezy!" Adora flipped her head towards the girl. "Swizzle and Rancis just crashed by the clearing!" Adora looked ahead, eyes locking on the two boys tumbling down the slope.

Gloyd spotted them too, his face turning worried and frantic. "RANCIS!" He pushed off with one foot, snowboarding down to where the boys had landed.

Swizzle looked like Rancis, bruised, shaken, and covered in snow. Neither of them seemed to have broken bones, which was good. "Phew, I'm still alive." Rancis sighed, pushing some of the snow off his hat and coat.

Swizzle sat up, groaning at the pain in his sides, and glaring at Rancis. "What the hell man? Why'd you crash into me?"

Rancis blinked and then winced at the ice cold snow now in his shirt. "I didn't mean to crash into you. I didn't even see you."

Swizzle scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah right. You probably just wanted to get close to me 'cause you have a raging boner for me."

Rancis stuck his tongue out, disgusted at the thought of Swizzle and him. "You? Ugh, no. Not even if I'm desperate."

Swizzle grabbed the front of Rancis's shirt and swug his fist, knocking the other on the ground. He got up, wiping the blood from his cheek, and ran toward Swizzle, tackling him down. He started to repeatedly punch him in the face, unleashing all this stress and anger built up from all the times Swizzle insulted him and embarrassed him in front of everyone and, especially, Gloyd.

Swizzle kneed him off, and pushed him back into the snow, kicking him repetitively in the stomach, Rancis coughing and groaning in pain. "Fucking faggot."

Gloyd had reached the two when Swizz started to knock Rancis in the stomach. He ran over, pushed Swizzle to the ground, and pinned him there. His balled his hand into a fist and socked Swizzle right in the mouth. "Don't EVER try to hurt Rancis!"

Gloyd was almost growling, ready to beat him to a pulp at any second. Swizzle struggled underneath him. "Why? Did he turn you homo or something?"

Gloyd glared, teeth gritted. "So what if he did?"

Swizzle laughed and shoved the other off of him. "I should've guessed that. You two hang out so much that I wouldn't be surprised if you both had boners for me."

Gloyd ignored him now and walked over to Rancis. He helped him up and caressed his cheek, wiping some of the blood off with his thumb. "You okay?"

Rancis smiled and placed his hand over Gloyd's. "Yeah, thanks."

Swizzle got up mumbling "Fucking homos." before grabbing his sled and walking away. Adora and Snowanna got down to the boys by then, both looking almost scared to death. "Rancis-honey, what happened?"

"Nothing. Swizzle just crashed into me when I was snowboarding and got mad claiming that I ran into him on purpose. Then he hit me so I hit back and then Gloyd came over and knocked him down and then Swizzle went away when Gloyd went to check on me."

The brunette blushed when the blond mentioned him. Rancis grinned and took hold of the other's hand, lacing their fingers together. Gloyd looked down at their hands, stunned. "R-Rancis."

Snowanna beamed at the two in front of her. "Well, I sure am glad that you're okay."

Adora then grabbed Snow's hand and held in like Rancis did to Gloyd's. "I guess we're in the same situation."

Rancis's face brightened, relieved that he and Gloyd had someone to relate to. Gloyd smiled, too. "Did you guys wanna go get something to eat? I'll pay."

Snowanna and Adora glanced at eachother. "Sure." Adora took a step forward. "We can go get something to eat, and then we can go do some awesome late-night sledding at the hill behind my house."

"Sweet!" Gloyd squeezed Rancis's hand, and brought his hand up to kiss the back. They all started to walk back to their karts when Rancis stopped for a second and stepped closer to Gloyd, and kissed his cheek. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

Gloyd grinned, feeling proud and cocky. "I know."


	8. Snow Angels

**SnowAngels**

"Yeah! Snow day!" Gloyd ran outside into Rancis's backyard, skipping into a big pile of snow and flopping down, spreading his arms and legs to make a snow angel. Rancis now walked out calmly, and stared out at his boyfriend on the ground, unamused.

"Hey, come help me up!"

Rancis shuffled out of the backdoor, finally feeling the contrast of the bitter cold versus the warm cozy feeling from the many layers on winter clothing he had on. He yawned, stopping at Gloyd's feet and bent over to grab his hands, pulling him up.

Gloyd took a step back to admire his work, and nudged Rancis in the side. "Boom! Snow angel!" His boyfriend sighed, getting very sleepy as his eyelids started drooping, almost closing completely. Gloyd shook him, alerting the blond. "You okay? You even more tired than when I first got here."

Rancis yawned again, stretching his arms and back, feeling the code in him crack, making his whole body relax. "Yeah, sorry, I just didn't get a good sleep last night."

His boyfriend frowned, feeling bad that the other woke up early just to spend time with him, when he could have been resting. After all, Rancis still had some bruises after the clash with Swizzle, and they were out late night sledding with Snowanna and Adora, so he probably didn't get home til about midnight. He took hold on the blond's waist and brought him closer for a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry."

Rancis chuckled and kissed the other's cheek. "Yes, because it's definitely your fault." He did his best to smile through his fatigued expression. "It's fine, Pumpkin. I was just reading for a long time in bed."

Gloyd hugged him close for a bit longer. "Did you wanna just hang out later then?"

"No... I want you to be here with me right now." Rancis yawned once more, this time let go of Gloyd to shake his head in an attempt to wake up more.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

After shaking his head once more, Rancis replied. "Positive."

"Awesome sauce!" Gloyd jumped back into the snow, flapping his arms and legs open and closed to make another snow angel. The routine continued, Rancis would pull him up and he'd just run to another clear spot and make another one. He finally decided to stop for a moment to admire his work, but he wasn't very pleased. "Dammit, none of these angels look good! Their heads are way too big."

Rancis giggled and sighed dreamily to himself. He walked over and reached up to the other's head, grabbing the pumpkin hat, removing it and setting it off to the side, away from the snow. Gloyd glanced up and fixed his hair, flipping it to the side. He beamed at his love, laughing obnoxiously. "I can't believe I didn't notice that."

Rancis smiled, but then really took a good look at Gloyd without his hat. His hair looked gorgeous! It perfectly framed his face, without the use of any product or early morning hair-care treatments. Hell, it didn't even look like the brunette had brushed his hair at all this morning, yet it was so... perfect. The colors from his new coat and the slight red-orange tint in his cheeks compliment his hair well, making it shine and stand out.

Rancis turned red, blood rushing to his face as he started to notice all the beautiful detail of Gloyd's face. His eyelashes had snowflurries resting on the tips, while his eyes were a smooth and rich milky chocolate shade of brown. His lips were slightly pursed and had just the right amount of color to be a nice petal rosy pink color. ((it's Salmon.)) Everything about him was perfect, and Rancis being a perfectionist himself took a small step forward, everything moving in slow motion in his head. He wanted this one moment to last forever.

The blond's eyes sparkled when they met the other's, which sparked as well. He reached his hand out cautiously towards Gloyd's snow-dusted hair, afraid that if he touched it, it would shatter like glass.

"Rancis?"

His mind snapped out of the trance and back into reality. His boyfriend was looking at him with a dumbstruck expression, tilting his head to the side. Rancis felt even more blush rise to his cheeks. Now Gloyd just looked too adorable! "N-nothing. Why don't you try making another snow angel?"

Gloyd flashed a heart-stopping smile at him and jumped back into the snow. Rancis almost froze, (both from the cold and from how fascinated he was with the pumpkin boy at the moment) as he stared at the other in awe for some unknown reason. Of course, Gloyd was the most immature and childish person he knew, but he just had this special quality about him that made him irresistible to the blond.

"Rancis~"

"Right, right, I'm on my way." He shuffled back over and gently took the boy's hands, a love-struck gaze obvious in his facial expression.

Gloyd saw this and smirked. He pulled Rancis down on top of him and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart, he eyed the blond's expression. "You seem distracted, Buttercup."

Rancis kissed him once more and tangled his fingers in Gloyd's hair, pulling more passion into the kiss. The other's eyes widened in surprise, but soon lowered, closing as he placed his hands on Rancis's lower back.

The lack of oxygen put the kiss to an end, and the peanut butter cutie pushed himself up, pinning his arms on either side of Gloyd. He gazed directly into his brown eyes, seeing that spark again. "Gloyd... I love you. I really really do. You're my everything, even if I don't show it much. I love you and I'll never stop these feelings that I have for you."

Gloyd looked surprised, Rancis had said 'I love you' before, not always directly to him and most of the time with embarrassment in his voice, but now he really meant it. He flushed and stared back into the other's intensely emotional gaze. Rancis stood up and bent over a little to examine the brunette once more. Gloyd raised his hands, and this time the blond pulled him all the way up and hugged him tightly around the neck.

The embrace lasted for quite a long time in a comfortable silence before Rancis broke it. "Gloyd, that snow angel you just made, it looks fucking terrible. Make another."

Gloyd grinned and pecked his love's lips. "Only if you help me again."


	9. By the Fire

**Fireplace**

"Glooooyydddiiee~ what's taking so long? I'm freezing my ass off!"

Gloyd made his way from the kitchen to the main room with the fireplace. He threw two logs in with the others and lit them. A large fire sparked to life and he walked over to Rancis, grabbing a large orange blanket for the two.

"Here." Gloyd sat down, back against his jumbo large pumpkin pillow-couch. Rancis smiled and spread the blanket out over both of them, before being wrapped in a loving hug by Gloyd. Rancis sighed dreamily and hugged him closely into his chest. They both sat relaxing by the fire, resting in a comfortable silence.

"Gloyd?"

He cracked one eye open. "Yeah?"

"What's gonna happen to us?"

Gloyd lifted his head, now looking at the other with a worries expression. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Rancis looked confused for a second, but finally got it. "Not that we're breaking up! I just want to know what would happen if people find out we're dating."

Gloyd looked relieved. "Oh, well... Adora and Snowanna know we're dating, and they seem cool with it."

"But they're dating, too. Of course they'd be cool with that!"

Gloyd smiled, mind drifting off to the night where they went sledding with the girls. "Oh yeah, they're pretty cool!"

"But... What if the other racers find out? Like, I don't know if Taff and Candle would be mad that I didn't tell them sooner, or if they would be totally disgusted."

Gloyd sighed, looking down. "I know what you mean, like Swizzle was a total dick towards you, but he wasn't like that when you weren't around. Like, he was actually a super cool guy. The more he insulted you, the more I hated him. I couldn't take it... Everything I thought about him was wrong."

Rancis kissed Gloyd's neck lightly, nuzzling it afterwards. "Do you regret sticking up for me?"

Gloyd shook his head. "Hell no! He acted like a complete ass! You were the victim, it's not you're fault for not having the same personality and interests as him."

Rancis blushed, admiring how loyal and selfless his boyfriend could be at times. He curled in closer to him, taking in his autumn scent. "At least you're still good friends with Minty and Jubi."

"I know... It's just not as fun to pull pranks with them. Maybe I'll just go solo when it comes to playing jokes on people."

Rancis smirked, hand resting lightly on the other's chest as he listened to his heartbeat. "That reminds me, you haven't any pranks on me in a long time."

Gloyd chuckled, showing a devilish trouble-making smirk. "Wait, you seriously thought that sticky slick snowball thing was an accident?"

Rancis glared and lightly pounded his fist against Gloyd's chest. "I hope you know that I still hate you for that."

The brunette snickered, slowly sliding his hand under the other's shirt, teasing him. He lowered his voice to a seductive whisper. "Mmm, but I liked being stuck to you like that."

Rancis blushed heavily and swatted Gloyd's face away from him. "Whatever."

Gloyd kissed his forehead, and Rancis snuggled in between his neck and shoulder, sighing. "I'm worried about Candlehead..." Rancis's voice was a mumble, but the other still heard it.

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"She has a crush on Swizzle, which sucks because he's a dick and dating Taffyta who shows him off like one of her trophies, but she has an even bigger crush on you, which sucks more."

Gloyd winced a bit as Rancis gripped him posessively when he mention Candle liking him. "Well, hey, it's not like I'm gonna go date her and leave you behind. I couldn't do that, I like you too much."

Rancis buried his face into Gloyd's chest, tears in his eyes. "I-I know... I just don't want to lose you... You're everything to me."

He lifted his head as, getting more and more frustrated. "and you know what? I don't fucking care what the others think! I'm still Rancis Fluggerbutter, and everyone already thought I was gay. So what if I'm finally dating someone? Someone I really really like. Someone I love. It shouldn't matter. So what if they hate me? I have Adora, Snowanna, and you!"

Rancis was fuming, looking like he was about to explode, finally releasing all of his inner stress. "And you know what else! Taffyta's only dating Swizzle so that no one will think that she has a thing going on with Vanellope! But guess what? THEY'RE DATING! She hasn't even told Candle yet, only me! Ugh, and it's so obvious, too! Vanellope and her spend as much time together as you and me. If she tries to ridicule and make fun of me for dating you, I'll just use that against her."

Gloyd released his hold on the boy slightly, letting him take a few deep breaths. "Rant over?"

Rancis groaned angrily. "Yes..."

The brunette leaned his head onto the blond's. "Wow, Taffyta and Vanellope... Never would've guessed those two would get together. I thought they were bitter rivals who hated eachother."

"Remind you of someone? No one would've guessed that we're together either."

Gloyd shifted to kiss the top of Rancis's head. "True... They do seem alot like us."

Rancis was getting sleepier, all that relief of stress made him tired. "Sorry for ranting, I just needed to get it out of my code. And, don't tell anyone about Taff and Vanellope."

Gloyd yawned and let Rancis curl up to him more. "I won't, don't worry. I'll make sure that you can use it a a secret weapon or a last resort."

The blond yawned as well, wiping some of the tears that were still on his face. "I'm so tired, I haven't been able to sleep most nights."

The brunette sighed. "I'm here, just try to get rest tonight, kay?"

"Kay." Rancis glomped Gloyd, hugging him like a stuffed animal as he drifted off to sleep. The fire's glow soon died down, leaving the sleepy lovers in a peaceful darkness.


	10. Snowed In

**Snowed In**

Gloyd cracked one eye open as a white beam of light shone brightly on his face. He blinked a bit, adjusting his eyes to the daylight, and slowly sat up, careful not to disturb his boyfriend who was sound asleep on his chest. His eyes opened wider and stared out the window across the room. The world looked so... white.

Carefully rising to his feet, he positioned a pillow into Rancis's grasp for him to hold. He walked over to his door and opened it, only to be met by a wall of snow.

He closed the door all the way and turned around, looking as pale as the snow that he had just seen. He was in an absent-minded trance for a minute or two before yelling as loud as he could. "Rancis! Wake up, Wake up! We're snowed in!"

He rushed back to the fireplace room and slid down next to his boyfriend, starting to shake him madly.

"Nngh- What!?" Rancis had a demanding and annoyed tone in his voice already.

Gloyd looked surprised for a second, but shook his head to regain his composure. "We're snowed in! Like, we're stuck in my house with a shit ton of snow covering the doors and windows."

Rancis let out a girly shriek. "WHAT?! How am I supposed to do my morning beauty ritual?!"

Gloyd blinked and raised an eyebrow. That's what he was worried about? Not the fact that there might be a race today with them in it? He decided to take the super-sweet-talking romantic boyfriend approach on Rancis. "Aww, Buttercup!~ You're already gorgeous!"

He smiled sheepishly and turned away in fear of Rancis exploding on him. Instead, the blond smiled slightly, but not very much. "That's... sweet. No wonder we're dating." He paused for a bit. "One question though, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

Gloyd chuckled a bit and pulled out his phone. "Very funny Rancis. Oh hey, I got a text from Adora!"

Rancis peeked at the other's phone, trying to make out the message on the screen. "What does it say?"

Gloyd sighed in relief. "She said: Hey Gloyd! I just got a text from Vanellope, the arcade's closed today and most of the racers are snowed in as well.- umm that's all..."

Rancis looked again. "What's that last bit say?"

Gloyd's ears reddened and he snatched the phone out of the other's view. "N-Nothing..."

"Bullshit." He reached around Gloyd's side, who raised it in the air so that the other couldn't reach it. The blond growled and tackled the brunette to the ground, trying his best to swipe the phone. Gloyd kept pulling it away and hiding in under him and in his shirt. Eventually, Rancis had decided to tease his way to the phone, sliding one hand up the other's shirt and the other hand stroking his inner thigh. "Please Gloyd?"

"N-Never!" He cringed, trying his best not to give in to the blond's sexy and seductive teasing.

Rancis reached to the side while distracting Gloyd near his crotch. Soon he had found a way to get the phone and jumped off of the boy underneath him, smiling triumphantly. "Haha! Now let's see what that last part was, shall we?"

He read the last part and started to blush deeply. 'Have fun with Rancis locked in your house all alone~ Hopefully you'll get some of his delicious cream filling (if you know what I mean) ;3'

"O-Oh..."

Gloyd scratched the back of his head, embarrassed and stuttering. "Y-Yeah... At least the arcade's closed today."

"Mmhm, but it sucks that I don't have any of my skin or hair-care products."

"Yeah." Gloyd was quite for a second, but started to smile bigger as an idea popped into his head. He strode over to Rancis and took off his peanut butter cap. The blond saw this and tried to stop his boyfriend, but didn't succeed.

Gloyd also took off the other's jacket, as well as his own pumpkin hat and coat, throwing everything on the couch. Rancis looked at him weirdly. Was Gloyd going to rape him or something?

The brunette looked over at him and snickered. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you or anything. I just think this is the perfect day to teach you the ways of the Gloyd."

"The way of the Gloyd? Seriously? First a sweet compliment, and now this? Are you sure you're my Candy Corn?"

The other laughed obnoxiously and slapped his boyfriend on the back. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor! Anyways, I just wanna show you what I do when I'm stuck at home and bored."

Rancis's eyebrows furrowed. "You're gonna teach me how to wank?"

Gloyd looked dumbstruck for a second, but then realized what he meant. "Damn you have a dirty mind! No! But we should totally do that later~" His eyebrows wiggled suggestively, and Rancis shoved him into the couch.

The brunette giggled and shifted over to his speaker system. He plugged in his ipod and put a playlist called 'Dance Party, bitch!' on shuffle. Gloyd skipped back over to Rancis and messed up his hair. The blond shoved him again, glaring at his boyfriend who was not on his good side right now, and plopped down grumpily on the sofa.

"Lighten up! I'll let you pick a playlist if you want." He flipped his hair and winked at Rancis, knowing it would make him forgive him.

Rancis flushed. "Curse my school-girl like crush on you!"

Gloyd raised the volume, making his house shake slightly. He pranced around the house while dancing and skipping and singing at the top of his lungs. His boyfriend chuckled at his child-like nature and casually strolled over to the ipod, searching through the playlists. There was one entitled 'Booty Songs', another called 'Thinkin 'bout Rancis~", and one called 'Rancis's Favorite Christmas Jams!'. The blond grinned and opened up that one, pressing shuffle.

Gloyd flipped his head over to Rancis who was swaying his bum to the slow holiday song, getting used to dancing around the house and really just letting loose. The brunette strolled over and caught the blond in a hug from behind, and started rocking him back and forth to the slow song playing. Gloyd gave Rancis an eskimo kiss and kissed his messed up hair. "You're awesome..."

Rancis smiled and pouted cutely. "Only awesome?"

"Fine, absolutely flawless."

The boys continued to slow dance and enjoyed the snowed-in day they were having.


	11. Blankets

**Blankets**

Ranics raised his knuckles to the wooden door, knocking three times before taking a step back. His boyfriend Gloyd and him were going over to Adora's house today to hang out and watch classic Christmas movies with her and her girlfriend Snowanna all night long. The door soon opened and the boys were greeted by Snowanna. "Hey guys! Come on in!"

Both boys stepped through the door, amazed at how small the house looked from the outside compared to how large and spacious it was inside. "Make yourselves at home! I gotta go tell Beezie that you're here."

Rancis and Gloyd walked into the living room, sitting down on an extremely huge and comfortable couch. Rancis eased back, eventually plopping his head down on the cushion and laying on his side across the couch.

Gloyd was about to go sit down when he saw his boyfriend totally (and adorably) stretched out, occupying a large portion of the sofa. He blew out a puff of air, and flipped his hair, noticing a deep royal purple blanket on the floor next to the couch. He quickly grabbed it and spread it out over the blond, and then lifted the other up just enough for him to sit down, letting Rancis's head fall into his lap.

Rancis tried his best to get comfortable and shifted positions for a bit. He felt the blanket brush up near a patch of bare skin and his eyes shot open. "Holy shit. Gloyd."

Gloyd looked at the boy, who was frozen in place. "What's up, Buttercup~?"

"Feel this blanket. Holy fucking shit. This is amazing!"

The brunette brought his hand over and stroked it, his eyes widened and he started grinning madly. "Oh my gosh... This IS amazing!"

"I KNOW! Holy living fuck." Rancis sat up all the way, grabbing more of the fluffy blanket, covering himself completely with it. "How the hell is a blanket this fluffy? This is like... Holy crap, It's like I'm being wrapped up in a hug of pure bliss, perfection, and sheer dreams all in one!"

Gloyd grabbed Rancis and embraced him in the blanket. They turned their faces to each other, jaws dropping and breaking out into huge beaming grins. Their eyes sparkled at the just plain awesome amazingness of Adora's comforter. Both kept stroking and hugging the blanket, and eventually they figured out that having two people under the blanket made it softer somehow.

The brunette looked as excited as a little kid version of himself in a candy shop. The blond stopped for a second and grabbed the other's arm to stop him as well. "Wait. You know what we should do?" Gloyd blinked unknowingly and waited for Rancis to continue. "We should smuggle this out to my kart and take it back to my house."

Gloyd's face and ears reddened. He didn't know his boyfriend could be this devious! "But-"

Before he could continue, the girls were walking into the room and setting up on the floor. Adora smiled at the boys and their childish expressions. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing really, we just really like this blanket, that's all." Gloyd shot up and pulled Rancis down onto the ground with him. He sat up on his knees and scratched the back of his head while laughing loud and obnoxiously.

Rancis bonked him on the head and cleared his throat. "This blanket is quite delightful, I simply adore it."

Both girls exchanged glances and started giggling. Snowanna got up to go get everyone snacks and refreshments and Adora crossed over to the other side of the room in search for her own blanket. "You guys can be so funny sometimes."

"Hells yeah!" Gloyd grinned like a maniac and put and arm around Rancis, who frowned and elbowed him in the side. "Oww! What the hell, Rancis?"

The blond huffed and grumpily moved himself into Gloyd's lap, crossing his arms and throwing a silent tantrum. The brunette smiled gently and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "Someone's acting pissy today."

Adora snickered from the corner of the room, searching through a pile of pillows for a blanket for Snowanna and her. "Found it!" she exclaimed triumphantly. She skipped over to the two who were all cuddled up, and plopped down next to them, spread out the cloth for Snowy and her. "Guys, you gotta feel this thing, it's my favorite to bring out when Snowy comes over for a winter movie night."

Rancis hesitantly brought out a hand to feel the crimson blanket. "Holy shit... It's softer than the purple one."

Adora smirked. "And that's only the top of the blanket, feel the bottom."

Rancis did so, and clutched the blanket as if his dear life depended on it, unable to let go. "I'm going to steal, like, all the blankets in your house, just so you know."

She laughed awkwardly at the boy. "You're so weird, guys" but smiled when Gloyd tugged the other's hand away.

Gloyd tried distracting Rancis by nuzzling his hair, and shifting Rancis into a big bear hug. "Relax, Buttercup. I'll just get you one for Christmas."

Rancis's eyes sparkled as he gave in to the hug and just sat contently in his boyfriend's lap.

Snowanna came back with a bunch of snacks and drinks and handed a big bowl of popcorn to her girlfriend. "Ready to start the movie?"

"Sure."

Gloyd pulled the royal purple blanket over his boyfriend and him, and Rancis cuddled up to his usual spot on Gloyd's chest, enjoying the warmth on this cold December night.


	12. Mistletoe

**Mistletoe**

"Gloyd! I'm here!"

Rancis let himself in through Gloyd's front door and stripped out of his heavy coat and boots, leaving him in his casual orange and yellow-striped shirt and a tight pair of brown jeggings. He slowly peeked around the corner, moving quietly through the main hallway. His small voice spoke through the silence. "Gloydie?"

He waited for an answer, but didn't hear one so he tried again. "Pumpkin? Are you home?"

"In the basement!"

Rancis flinched in shock, holding is hand to his heart and trying to calm his pulse. He opened the door leading to the downstairs level and crept his way down the maroon carpeted staircase. "I don't think I've ever seen your basement before."

Gloyd appeared from one side of the stairs carrying a big plastic bin out of an extra storage room. He set down the bin by the side of his red billiards table on the other side of the stairs and stood up straight and tall, brushing off his arms and legs. "Phew, I think that's it."

He glanced at the plastic boxes stacked high against the one he just set down. Then, he cast a gaze a Rancis and took a few steps closer to him, so that their noses were almost touching and the blond could feel the other's hot breath on his lips. "Hey Buttercup~"

Rancis giggled and shyly reached up to tuck a strand of his hair behind his ear, blushing lightly. Gloyd leaned closer just enough to kiss him gently on the lips, hands ghosting over his hips. Rancis slowly kissed back, massaging his lips together with Gloyd's and gasping softly. The brunette shifted his tongue into the other's mouth and slid it up against the blond, who in response wrapped his arms around his neck and lifted one foot slightly off the ground, bending his knee.

When they broke apart, Rancis sighed dreamily and hugged Gloyd closer, smiling brightly. "Hey."

Gloyd started to sway his love back and forth in his loving embrace. "What'd you want to do today? I still gotta put up decorations."

Rancis leaned backwards so he could look deep into the other chocolate brown eyes. "We can just do that then."

"Alright!" Gloyd released him and started to open up one of the bins. "Did you want to start down here or upstairs?"

The blond shuffled a bit and examined the large room. "We can just hang down here. I've never seen been in your basement before. It actually looks kinda cool."

Gloyd smirked. "I know. I used most of my race winnings to get it to be this sweet."

Rancis decided to help empty out some decorations and strode over to a bin that caught his eye. He carefully tore off the brightly red and green patterned duct tape, and folded over the tops of the box to reveal its contents. An entire box filled with mistletoe. He facepalmed and groaned. "Why would you ever need this much mistletoe?"

The brunette blushed and scratched he back of his head. "Oh yeah, I forgot about all that stuff, ummm... Yeah... Let's just move on to another box.

"Nope, now we have to put up some of these. Go get me a stool or something."

Gloyd chuckled and put one arm around Rancis, kissing his cheek and then moving on to nibbling his ear gently. "Mmm, but only if promise that we can get caught under the mistletoe after you put it up~"

Rancis blushed a heavy crimson and swatted the other away, grumbling quietly. "Idiot, didn't I tell you to get me a stool?"

The brunette smiled and grabbed a chair from the opposite side of the pool table and helped the blond on to it. He took a step back and watch very carefully as the other would reach high up to get a pin into the ceiling, his shirt rising over his stomach and revealing a fair amount of skin for Gloyd to drool at.

If that wasn't enough, Rancis had bent over to get a single branch of mistletoe from the bin, so he had given Gloyd a beautiful view of his bum in those tight skin-fitting pants. He reached up further, almost on his toes, and tried to tie a small knot around the pin with the string attached to the branch. His shirt slipped up further as he brought his arms up higher, now rising over the top of his jeggings, which gave the brunette a great peek at the other's briefs.

Once the branch was tied up, Gloyd grabbed Rancis and held him bridal style before dipping him downwards slightly and kissing him deeply. The kiss was quick, but it sure was passionate. Rancis flushed and held on tightly to his boyfriend, beaming from sheer happiness.

"Wanna go put up more mistletoe?"


	13. Snow Shoveling

**Snow Shoveling**

Gloyd was waiting patiently in his boyfriend's living room. He had gotten a text from Rancis saying that they should hang out today. (like they do everyday, but Gloyd wasn't complaining) So he hurried over, only to be met by a drive way full of snow. After parking his kart at the edge of Rancis's driveway, he trudged his way through the deep layer of snow. He stopped at the front door to grab the spare key that Rancis had hidden nearby. He unlocked the door and let himself in. (a habit both boys had developed when visiting each other)

"Buttercup! I'm here and your driveway's full of snow!"

Rancis appeared at the top of the stairs looking extremely tired and scowling at the boy below him. "I know."

Gloyd was about to climb the stairs to greet his love, but Rancis stopped him. "I have to take a shower, then I'll be down."

"O-Okay."

Gloyd shuffled his way into the kitchen when Rancis disappeared into his room. Soon enough he had moved into the living room, where he was still sitting for the past 20 minutes. He sighed in relief when the noise from the shower stopped, but also groaned in frustration when he remembered that it would take longer for Rancis to do his hair and to get dressed up for the day.

He opened the door to the inside of the garage and rummaged through dusty never-used tools, as well as sleds and snowboards that were brought in for the winter. He sorted through the different boxes that blocked the rest of the winter gear, and searched for snow shovels.

"Gloydie? Are you still here?"

"Ah HA!" Gloyd shot his head up after finding one, but slammed the back of his head on a metal ladder rung. "FUCK!"

"Gloyd?" Rancis made his way over to the garage and stepped out into it, finding Gloyd collapsed on the ground and rubbing the back of his head. "Oh shit! Are you okay?"

He rushed over to the brunette's side and helped him up. Gloyd leaned into the other, feeling woozy. "Y-Yeah... I think so. Can i just lay down for a bit?"

"Of course, let's go get you to the couch." Rancis led the boy inside and slowly lowered him down on to the sofa. "What were you even trying to do?"

"Well, Nngh-" Gloyd fliched at the slight throbbing in his head as it touched the pillow. "I remembered that your drive way was completely blocked, and that you were going to take a while to get dressed and everything, so I was gonna shovel all the snow off and surprise you... Guess it didn't work out as planned."

Rancis giggled and kissed the other's forehead through his bangs. "You're too sweet for your own good, you know that?"

Gloyd smiled and cracked one eye open. "Thanks, Buttercup. Wanna lay with me for a bit?"

His boyfriend blushed, but instead of laying down with the brunette, he lifted the others head and sat down, setting it gently on his lap. "Are you sure you're not bruised or have a serious concussion or anything?"

Gloyd thought for a bit. "Well, no, but I certainly feel fine. I just have a headache, that's all."

Rancis ran his fingers in repetitive smooth motions, brushing aside some strands and styling the bangs just right. He actually did this alot. Gloyd's hair was like gold to the blond. He loved to just run his fingers through it, style it, even just nuzzle against it, and Gloyd found it to be very calming. "Mmmmm~"

The blond seem to snap out of a trance of some sort, and looked down at the other. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. You just look really nice today."

Rancis was silent for a bit before nodding his head and staring into the other's eyes. "Yeah, you definitely have a concussion of some sort. Your head's messed up."

"Is it so weird that every once in a while I tell my boyfriend that I think he looks gorgeous or beautiful or even just give him a small compliment?"

"Hmmm, I guess not for most people. But for you it totally is."

Gloyd chuckled and sighed. "We still need to get your driveway shoveled."

Rancis stared out the window and turned his gaze back to Gloyd. "We can do that when you're feeling better, but for now, just try to rest that head of yours."

"Yeah... I love you, Buttercup."

"Love you too, Candycorn."


	14. Hot Baths

**Hot Baths**

"You idiot! How the hell would you mistake cherry juice for strawberry syrup?"

"Me?! I was just trying to prank someone! It's not my fault that you got in the way."

"Ugh!" Rancis pushed Gloyd aside and down into the chocolate powdery dirt. Both boys were drenched head to toe in a sticky cherry juice, but Gloyd was now covered in chocolate dust as well.

"Asshole!" Gloyd got up and pushed Rancis down to the ground, but the blond pulled him down with. "What the hell, dickweed?"

"Oh fuck. GLOYD! Look at my hair!"

"Stop thinking about your hair for once!"

"Oh like you're one to talk Mr. Make-sure-my-pumpkin-hat-is-okay-before-my-own-BOYFRIEND!"

Gloyd growled and tried to catch Rancis off guard, but fell forward on his face when the other side stepped. "Fuck you!"

Rancis huffed and continued walking back to his house, ignoring the brunette.

"Hey wait for me!"

Rancis groaned and scowled at the boy running towards him. "I need to wash my clothes and shower, Gloyd, so I kinda wanna get home as quickly as possible before this stains or gets stickier."

Gloyd had just caught up to the blond by now. "And you think I don't need to clean up, too?"

Rancis stopped to check the other out, looking him up and down and was unimpressed with what he saw. "I don't know, you look like you usually do."

"Asshole..." Gloyd mumbled under his breath. He trudged next to his boyfriend in silence. Both were upset with each other, but didn't want to take their insults so far that it actually hurt the other.

They got to Rancis's and stripped out of all the cherry-drenched clothing. Rancis took all the dirty garments to his laundry room, including both boys' pants, and his orange and yellow striped shirt. So there Gloyd was, standing in a white candy-corn top and bright orange boxers, that seemed just a tad tight around his bum, in the middle of the blond's front hallway. Rancis had found a clean t-shirt atop his dryer and put it on, grumbling at the fact that he hadn't washed darks yet, so therefore he had no clean pants right away. Gloyd followed close behind him as he made his way upstairs into the master bedroom and bath.

"Rancis?"

The blond swirled around and half-glared the boy behind him, gritting his teeth. "What?"

"Do you mind if I take a shower here?"

Rancis took a few deep breaths and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying his best to calm down. He finally looked back up at Gloyd and smiled slightly. "I'll run a bath for you."

Gloyd blushed heavily and trailed behind his boyfriend into the master bathroom. "Y-You don't need to do anything fancy, a regular shower would be fine with me."

"Oh but I do! Now come here, the tub's almost full."

The brunette groaned and made his way to where Rancis was, but stopped to gaze at the blond's ass as he leaned over the tub in those extremely small and tight chocolate brown almost panty-like briefs that were riding up in the back.

Rancis dipped his fingers in and beamed proudly. "Perfect! Now, I'll be downstairs tending to the laundry, so just call me if you need anything."

Gloyd was still frozen in place and glanced down to see if he had a bulge in his boxers. Shit... He did. And a huge, raging one at that.

Rancis strode past his, winking and kissing his cheek. "Take all the time you need, love."

He kept walking and Gloyd sighed in relief when he heard the door close. 'Thank sweets Rancis didn't see.' He slipped out of the boxers and t-shirt and slowly dipped his whole body into the clear water, flinching at the heat at first, but then slowly relaxing into it. It was extremely soothing and started ti relieve all kinds of stress that the brunette had been building up from his 'stupid social life'.

He sighed and slipped further into the bath. 'Now I see why Rancis likes taking baths so much. Damn... This is so fucking reellllaaaxing...'

Meanwhile, Rancis was trying to wash the cherry juice out of his hair in his downstairs bathroom sink. "Fucking Gloyd and his stupid cute face." He frowned and grabbed a nearby towel, carefully raising his head up and drying his hair. He fixed the towel so that it was wrapped around his hair like a hate and sighed. "I guess I owe him this, that idiot does way to many things just to please me... He really deserves a nice hot bath every once in a while."

The dryer beep behind him. "Fuuuuuucckk." Rancis got all the fresh clothes out and folded Gloyd's nicely. He thought for a minute about putting back on his clothes, but instead he reached only for his knee socks and slipped those on. "Gloydie would absolutely love it if I just wore this all day. Ah, the things I do for love."


	15. Hats

**Hats**

"AAAAHHHH!" Rancis screamed at the top of his lungs at the sight of his hat. It was cracked into two pieces, straight down the middle. "I absolutely HATE those carless gamers!"

Gloyd's head shot up as he hurried over to the blond. "Rancis? What's up?"

"What's up!? What's up is that those stupid fucking gamers drove me all over the place today and crashed me about a billion times!" His voice turned from an annoyed, infuriated tone to a whiny, depressed one. "Just look at my gorgeous hat!" He sniffled a bit, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. "It's completely ruined."

Gloyd patted his back awkwardly, in fear that some of the other racers might be watching them. "It's okay, calm down, we can go to GCS ((Game Central Station)) and just get you a new one at the extra supplies shop."

Rancis sniffled again, staring down at his once perfect hat. "O-Okay." He mumbled quietly and rubbed his eyes before hopping into his kart and taking off towards the exit.

They got to GCS and made their way over to the extra parts shop. Gloyd reluctantly took off his pumpkin hat and handed it over to the blond. "Here," he murmured, blushing madly. "you can wear my hat for now."

Rancis carefully took it and blushed as well, placing the pumpkin delicately on his head. "Thanks... It suits you better, but it's still such a sweet gesture." He beamed as cutely as he could.

Gloyd blushed and gazed at the other. He just looked too cute in that hat. The brunette cleared his throat. "M-Maybe we should go check the store now."

The blond hurried over to the shop and dragged the brunette along with. He frantically raced around the store, looking for his hat, but frowned in disappointment. "Glooooyd! They don't have it here!"

"Relax, Buttercup. I got this." He flashed a quick smile and winked at him, walking over to the man at the counter. He rang the bell on the surface in front of him about twenty times, before the man stopped him.

"What do you want, kid?"

"Just wondering if you were selling any extra parts from Sugar Rush."

"Sorry, kid. We don't sell any parts from THAT game."

Gloyd narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Now beat it, kid."

"Hmph. Fine." Gloyd flipped his hair and walked off back to Rancis, and dipped the blond over, kissing him passionately. He broke the kiss and flipped off the man at the counter before strolling out with his arm around a very red Rancis and smirking. "See ya later, asshole!"

Rancis regained his composure and smacked his boyfriend over the head. "What the hell, idiot?!"

"It's nothing, Rancy. That guy was just trying to pick a fight with me." He grinned deviously. "I know who I'm pranking this week!"

"Well that didn't help me at all! Where else am I supposed to get a new hat?"

Gloyd spotted Fix-It Felix through the crowd of people, and stopped Rancis. "Wait here, I have an idea."

The blond looked absolutely flustered, but obeyed his boyfriend's orders. "What are you-"

"Just wait here." Gloyd took off through the crowd of people and caught Felix by the arm. "Hey, bro, can I get your help with something."

Rancis looked off into the distance, squinting to see where his boyfriend ran away to. "Now where did he- Wait, what is he doing?"

Gloyd strode back over to the blond, Felix following behind him. "Rancis's hat need some fixing, bro. Some careless gamer broke it in a race today."

Rancis stared, dumbfounded, but then fumbled with the pieces of his hat and held them out for Fix-It. He blushed lightly when Gloyd gave him a love filled soft gaze at how shy he seemed.

Felix grabbed his hammer from his trusty tool belt. He tapped the pieces twice and swirled the hammer back into the same place on his belt again. "Is that all, cous'?"

"Yeah, thanks. I owe you an extra Christmas present for that." Gloyd's expression brightened as he fist pounded with Fix-It.

"No problem, I'll see you later!"

"Later Felix."

Rancis looked down at his hat in pure happiness. He quickly took off the other's hat and tossed it down. He fastened the hat onto his hat and squealed with joy. "Oh, just look at how perfect it is!"

Gloyd rolled his eyes, and scoffed at the other. He picked his hat up and dusted it off, slightly upset at the blond for his must tossing it to the side like a piece of shit. "Are you happy now?"

His boyfriend started to hop up and down in excitement. "Yes, yes, yes! It looks so wonderful!" He hugged the brunette tightly.

"Whatever makes you happy makes me happy, Buttercup."

Rancis sighed dreamily. "You're awesome."


	16. Sleep

**Sleep**

"Fuck!" Rancis threw his phone across the room at the wall and punched a pillow next to him. "I fucking hate everything!" He groaned, aggravated at how annoying everything seemed right now. His phone beeped from across the room, alerting the boy that he had two new texts from 'Gloydie'. He crawled over and laid on his stomach, frantically texting back his boyfriend and anxiously waiting a reply.

There were a few texts from Taffyta, Candle, Snowanna, Adora, Vanellope, and Jubi, but he ignored those. They were all just full of drama, which of course Rancis loved , but now he wanted to only talk to his boyfriend. He was surprised though when Gloyd actually called him. Hesitantly, he picked up. "Hello?"

"Rancis! What's wrong?"

The blond glared, thinking about all the things he despised at moment. "It's just... Can you please come over or something?"

"Can you tell me what's wrong first then?" Gloyd sounded pretty demanding over the phone, but Rancis countered in with a ton of attitude and crankiness.

"I just hate everything right now, what's so hard to understand from that?"

"Nothing. Nevermind... Do you want me to bring over anything? I can make you dinner. Hell, I'll bring over a blanket and candles and we can make it a picnic."

"No."

"Okay, how about I bring over some music and we can have a romantic night~ We can slow dance like that one time or just make out on the couch~"

Rancis flushed, but yelled into the phone. "No!"

"Ugh, so what about a movie night? I can bring over an action one, and you can pick out whichever movie you want, and then we'll just cuddle up and watch those."

Rancis sighed, giving in to Gloyd's attempts to cheer him up. "Fine, fine. Whatever. Just... Please come over."

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you, too."

The phone call ended with a click and Rancis rolled on to his back, facing the ceiling. He was so tired and fed up with everything. With Swizzle, with Taffyta, with stupid careless gamers, with having to deal with the stress of all that stupid gossip and drama that he has to hear about himself every fucking day. Gloyd was the one person who didn't stress him out. In fact, he was the only one who acted completely selfless towards the blond. He's put Rancis before himself, care about Rancis's problems before his own, Gloyd was perfect for him.

Gloyd let himself in through the front door and walked through Rancis's house, finding him laid out on the floor, totally spacing out and staring at the ceiling.

"Buttercup~" He got onto his knees and leaned over the blond, shaking him a little. "Rancy, hey, I'm here."

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and sat up, looking into Gloyd's eyes. They gazed at each other for a few moments, until Rancis shifted forward and pulled him into a comforting hug. His eyes were closed tight and small tears were resting at their corners and edges. Sniffling a bit, he tighten his arms and nuzzled his head into the brunette's neck.

"Rancis. What's the matter? What happened?" Gloyd tried to pull away to see the other's face even in the slightest, but he held on tight.

"It's nothing. Please, can you just stay here with me?"

"Of course, I was planning on that. I thought we were gonna watch a movie."

"Well yeah, but I mean- nevermind. I'll set up the TV. We can watch your movie first." Rancis released him, but couldn't look him in the eyes.

Gloyd worried about his boyfriend, but listened to him anyways. "O-Okay." He picked up the DVD and handed it to the blond, then moved over to the couch.

Rancis finished setting up the movie and sat down next to the brunette, pulling himself into the other's lap. He kissed Gloyd's neck softly and sniffled again, hugging him around the neck and whimpering slightly.

The movie started to play and gradually over time, Rancis was getting sleepier and sleepier. He hadn't been able to sleep a wink almost all December from all this stress from his social life and the holidays, so it was nice to finally be able to rest. He dozed off in Gloyd's arms, curling in closer to him and breathing in the familiar scent.

Gloyd finally took notice of this at the end of the movie and carried the other to his bedroom, carefully placing him on the bed and wrapping the covers over him. After kissing the other's forehead, he turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

Rancis was staring at him with tired, bloodshot eyes that were puffy and red and still shedding tears. "Please don't leave. I need you here with me, Gloyd."

The other blinked for a few seconds, but carefully took Rancis's hand into his. "Oh alright. I already turned off the movie and Tv and everything, so I guess that's fine."

He got in on the other side of the large king sized bed after stripping from his jacket and pants and cautiously placing his pumpkin hat on one of Rancis's dressers. Crawling under the covers, he moved close to the blond and lazily draped and arm over his waist.

Rancis shifted and turned all the way over to face Gloyd. He shed his pants and shirt before snuggling up to the brunette. "I love you~"


	17. Snowmen

**Snowmen**

It was a sunny winter day in the land of Sugar Rush, and the Sugar Russians were enjoying the good weather outside playing in the snow. Rancis and Gloyd had decided to build a snowman in Gloyd's backyard, so they set out to roll up different sized snowballs. They set each of the snowballs on top of each other with the largest on the bottom, and the smallest on top.

Rancis took a step back to examine their work. "Hmm..." He tapped his chin and focused on the very top of the snowman. "This needs something."

Gloyd's head popped out from behind the large snowy figure. "Did you say something?"

Rancis snapped his fingers and smiled at the brunette. "Hey, c'mere for a second."

The brunette obeyed and strolled over to the blond, who removed the pumpkin hat from his head and reached up to place it atop the snowman. He took another step back and checked out the big ol' hunk of snow again. "There, perfect!"

Gloyd blushed and moved behind Rancis to put his arms around his waist. "I don't know... Looks like it needs a scarf or something. Sort of like the one that you're wearing right now."

Rancis glared out of the corner of his eye. "You better not."

"Too late!" Gloyd removed the other's scarf and placed it around the 'neck' of the snowman. He swirled around and puffed out his chest with pride, but was then tackled to the ground by his boyfriend. They rolled around in the snow for a bit, wrestling and tickling each other, until they finally stopped to catch their breath.

Rancis was pinning Gloyd to the ground , as the brunette was trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, panting heavily. Rancis was completely red in the face. Although the boys had been dating for quite some time, they still had those little fluffy, puppy-love moments. The blond shifted his position, so that instead of pinning the other, he laid across him with his head on his arms on his boyfriend's chest, and his hips between the boy's legs.

"Hey." Gloyd breathed out, gazing into the bright blue eyes in front of him.

"Hey." Rancis whispered back. He slid himself up the brunette's body so that they were now nose to nose. "You look cute today."

Gloyd snickered and raised an eyebrow. "Cute? I don't know if you've noticed this, but you're the cute one. Whereas I am manly as hell."

"Noooope. You're too cute to be manly, and wearing that pumpkin hat makes you look like even less of a man. So I suggest you don't put it on again."

Gloyd looked slightly stunned, but soon grinned and started poking at the other's sides. "Now I get it! You hate my beloved pumpkin hat! Think about it though. You hated wearing it the other day, and you practically threw it to the side when your hat was fixed. You aimed at it during the snowball fight. You got jealous of it once. You always take it off my head, and when you do you get all turned on and horny. Oh my gosh! I never realized you hated it so much!"

Rancis fidgeted and pushed himself off the boy. "Yeah... Well... Your big mouth is a total turn off!"

Gloyd laughed and sneaked up behind Rancis once more and attacked him, picking him up around his arms and swinging him in a hug before setting him down and leaning over to peck him on the cheek. "So... Snowmen..."

"Ours sucks."

"Glad you agree! Wanna smash it?"

Rancis turned around and kissed Gloyd full on the lips, smiling gently. "Duh."


	18. Candy Canes

**Candy Canes**

"I don't see what's the problem Rancis." Gloyd sat back on the couch watching his boyfriend run frantically back and forth between boxes of decorations.

"The problem-" Rancis stopped for a second to catch his breath. "The problem is that I can't find any candy canes! I thought I bought some earlier this week, but I guess not. My tree just isn't complete without them." He went back to rushing back and forth.

Gloyd stood up off the couch and walked to the center of the room, putting an arm around Rancis to stop him. "You need to calm down. Just go check the stores, I'm sure they'll have some there."

Rancis took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "I guess you're right."

"I always am! Now, you go ahead to the stores, and I'll check if I have any at my house."

"I'll see you when I get back." Rancis kissed his cheek and left, driving to Game Central Station.

Rancis actually did buy candy canes earlier, but Gloyd hid them. He picked them up from their hiding place and checked the clock to make sure he had enough time to decorate. He started to hang the minty treats on the branches of the evergreens as perfectly as he could, as well as crushing up other sticks to make peppermint sprinkles. He started to boil some water, setting hot chocolate packets next to two mugs.

The toppings on Rancis's hot chocolate looked picture perfect. The whip cream was covered in white chocolate powder and the candy cane sprinkles that he had just crushed up. Next, he laid out a silk blanket in front of the tree and dimmed the lights.

Waiting patiently for Rancis to get back, he spent most of his time in the blond's room fixing his hair. He even made sure to leave his pumpkin hat at home. When he looked out the window, he saw Rancis's car racing up. "Shit." He rushed downstairs and took his spot in the kitchen, holding two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands.

Rancis entered through his front door and took a few steps in, grumbling to himself. He started to take off his sweater and called out for his boyfriend. "Gloyd? Are you here?"

That was his cue. Gloyd strolled out of the kitchen and into the hallway with the wintery warm drinks. "Oh, hey Rancis."

Rancis looked fatigued and upset, he sighed and stepped closer to the brunette. "They didn't have any..."

Gloyd set the drinks down on the nearest table and took the other's hand. "Well, you're in luck. I happened to find some at my house." He brought the blond further in to the main room.

Rancis stopped to behold the sight. Gloyd had finished decorating everything and even placed out a set up for what looked like a romantic night for the two.

"Did you do this for me?"

Gloyd looked away and blushed. "Well yeah, but... Here, I made you some hot cocoa."

Rancis took a small sip from the mug and set it back down, so that he could glomp Gloyd. "I love it! Everything. Thank you so so much!"

Gloyd smiled again and hugged back gently. "Anything for you, love."


	19. Hope, Love, and Treats

**Treats**

Today had been a tough day of racing for Rancis. Taffyta ignored him all day and pulled Candle along with her everywhere, Swizzle was practically out to get him, and none of the gamers had chosen him. He was so fed up and upset with this that he raced home as soon as he could without saying a word to anyone.

When he got home, he wrapped himself up in his large candy-corn patterned blanket, grabbed as much peanut butter ice cream as possible, and picked out the saddest romance movies he had, turning on the first one. Scooping a large spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, he pouted and tears were already brimming in his eyes.

Gloyd had noticed how stressed Rancis was all day and had actually taken a couple hits for him. Sure this gave the pumpkin boy a bad reputation with the gamers, but he already had one, so it wasn't a big deal. Anyways, he couldn't stand the thought of a depressed and lonely Rancis, so he decided to bake him a cake. It took him some time, but he had to make it just right, topping the whole thing off with peanut butter frosting and chocolate fudge. Once the cake was ready he took off, only stopping to buy a bouquet of flowers for the blond.

He got to the other's house a knock loudly on the door, whistling and tapping his foot impatiently. The door cracked open to reveal Rancis wrapped up in a blanket, his face red and puffy from crying.

"Rancis? What's wrong?" Gloyd pushed the door open and stomped inside, setting the cake and flowers down on a table in the other room.

Rancis glared and scoffed sarcastically. "Oh sure, just come on in."

Gloyd hurried back over to his boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

The blond sniffled. "Why do you care?"

"The hell's wrong with you?"

Rancis rolled his eyes, going back to his spot in front of the TV. "Maybe I'm just sick of all your shit, and then you just some here to yell at me!"

"I'm not even yelling! And I only came over because you looked really pissed off back on the track, so I made you a cake and bought you fucking flowers. Is that so bad?" Gloyd sat down next to Rancis, but gave him some space.

"Yes! Now my stupid boyfriend is trying to make me fat. Did it ever occur to you that maybe you're the one making me so pissed off?" Rancis was avoiding any possible contact with the other, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Like hell I am! Pretty much everything I do is for you! I thought you liked getting attention."

"So, what? I'm an attention whore now? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Rancis buried his head into his knees, not wanting Gloyd to see his torn expression and bit back at his tears.

"Leave you alone? No way, no how. Not when your acting like this, so you should tell me what's really bothering you. I know it's not me, or you would have bitched at me about this earlier."

Rancis sighed and slowly lifted up his head, tears falling off his cheeks and hugged his knees closer. His voice cracked and he choked out in a small whisper. "You're right... You're not the one stressing me out. Basically you're the only one who isn't causing problems in my life."

Gloyd gazed at the other sympathetically and crawled closer, so that they were now side by side, shoulder to shoulder. "Sorry, love. But can you please tell me what's eating you?"

The blond sniffled and rested his head to the side onto the other's shoulder, and the brunette slung an arm around his waist in response. "I... It's j-just..."

Gloyd rubbed small circles on the other's back and leaned his head on top of Rancis's. "Go ahead, let it out. I'm not going anywhere."

Rancis sobbed, hiccuping and shaking into the other boy's hold. His lips trembled as he stammered out the words. "I can't take it anymore. I just, I hate everyone and everything right now."

Tears kept running down from his puffy red eyes, and he cowered his face back into his legs again. Gloyd was silent, letting the blond take his time in telling him. He wrapped both arms around the other and kissed his head, rocking him back and forth.

Rancis shifted his head into Gloyd's chest and continued to wail out more tears there. "Today was terrible..." Sniffling and shaking his head, he continued. "Taffyta's been ignoring me, and she took Candle with her wherever she went."

Gloyd nodded as a sign to urge the other to go on.

"Swizzle was out to get me."

The brunette almost growled at that, tightening a protective hold on his little boyfriend. "I saw that. Tch, that douchebag. I tried to take most of those hits for you."

"Why does everything have to be so stressful?" The blond whined.

Gloyd exhaled loudly and continued rubbing Rancis's back. "Building up your frustration and anger is never good." His voice was soothing and barely above a whisper.

Rancis just sobbed more and more into the other's chest, his hands's gripping at Gloyd's back. "Gloooooyd... I don't want to go to the Roster Race today, I don't want to leave my house... Please stay here with me."

He thought for a second. "Tell you what. I won't make you go to the Roster Race today, I mean I still have to, but tomorrow after the arcade closes, you better come to that Roster Race. You gotta be strong. Show them you don't care how they treat you or what they say about you, got it?"

Rancis nodded sadly and whimpered slightly. "Got it..."

Gloyd lifted the other's chin up and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Now c'mon, I don't have to leave for a while, so let's got have some cake." He picked up the blond, carrying him to the counter and setting him down on top of it. After cutting a piece of cake, he brought it back over and carefully wiped the tears that were left over with his thumb.

Rancis did his best to smile and rested his hand on top of the other's. "Thanks."

Gloyd pecked his boyfriend's hand, acting like a true gentlemen in an attempt to cheer him up. "No problem." He took a bite of the cake and fed a small piece to Rancis, who blushed lightly.

A little while later, Gloyd had to leave for the Roster Race. "I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise."

Rancis reluctantly let go of the other boy's hand and watches him go. "W-Wait!" Gloyd whirled around and was trapped in a hug by the blond. "I love you."

Gloyd smiled into the embrace. "Love ya, Buttercup."


	20. Scarves

**Scarves: ((SHOUT OUT TO BLUEJAY20, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!~))**

"Can I just say that you look adorable today?~"

Rancis glared at his boyfriend, crossing his arms. "This is your fault.

Gloyd laughed and scratched the back of his head. "How was I supposed to know it would shrink?"

The blond flicked him in the head, unamused and partially ticked off. "It's a wool scarf. When you got it all wet from the snow, and then left it out in the sun, it shrunk. Like all wool does."

The brunette hugged his boyfriend from behind and nuzzled his neck. "Don't be angry at me. I'm too irresistible."

Rancis huffed and broke out of the grasp.

"Rancis~ come here! I wanna make it up to you!"

Rancis turned around, and the scarf Gloyd had been wearing was stuffed over his head. "There!" Gloyd smiled brightly and took Rancis's hands into his own. "Now we're both wearing a scarf."

"Oh my gosh... You just, oh gosh." The peanut butter cutie resisted his urge to either smack the other or faceplam. Instead, he stood up straighter and pecked the boy's cheek. "I can't be mad at you for something as stupid as a scarf. You're irresistibly stupid~"

"Damn skippy, I am!" Gloyd pulled Rancis closer and kissed him deeply. They broke apart, and Gloyd gave him an eskimo kiss. "But seriously, you look so adorable today."


	21. Huddle for Warmth

**Huddle for Warmth**

It was another very long day of racing, and the arcade had just closed. Due to an 'extended hours' birthday party, most of the Sugar Russians were headed home for some well deserved rest.

Not Gloyd, though, he seemed to get really energetic after sitting in a kart all day long. "Rancis! Hey! Did you see my racing today? Oh man, that was probably some of my best yet!"

Rancis looked up from beside his kart, where he was currently kneeling down, and rolled his eyes. "That's only because you got so many powers, and you owe it to me for firing so many sweet seekers and hitting me."

Gloyd skipped over and stopped in front of Rancis. Well, not really 'stopped'. He kept moving, bouncing, and rocking back and forth on his heels. "It's not my fault you kept being in the wrong place at the wrong time ." He leaned down, now eye level with the boy. "But I know of a way to make it up to you~"

The blond flushed and pushed the other away, standing up abruptly and crossing his arms. "Sh-Shut up! How much sugar did you eat today? I think it's messing up your head."

The brunette hopped up onto the front of the peanut butter Reese's kart, snickering to himself. "I wanna show you something that I found the other day on the track."

Rancis chuckled a bit and took a few steps closer, leaning over the 'hood' of the car and in towards Gloyd. "What? Did you see another sugar squirrel or something?"

Gloyd crossed his arms and looked away. "Well... I DID see a sugar squirrel flying above and ended up swerving into the woods and crashed, but that's beside the point. I found this super special awesome place that I think you'd really like."

Rancis started to laugh at the thought of how distracted his boyfriend would get by a mere animal, and then proceed to crash. "Get the hell off my kart and we can head right over."

"Deal!" Gloyd hopped off and ran back to his car and jumped in, roaring the engine to life and pulling over next to the other. "Just follow me! We'll be there in no time." He sped off, his boyfriend following close behind.

They drove off, and Gloyd signaled that they cut off at the side of the road. Pulling to the side, both boys hopped out and walked into the forest next to the track.

Gloyd stopped to wait for his boyfriend and held out his hand, turned halfway and shoving one hand into his pocket. "It's just a little further up ahead."

"Kay..." Rancis reached for it and locked their hands together.

They had reached a clearing as they walked along and the brunette paused upbruptly.

"What's u-" The blond stared at the sight in awe. "Oh my goodness..."

An entire view of the ocean from a cliff. The moonlight was shining down from the special light blue cotton candy clouds, and a very small part of the land was shown, the waves crashing up on the rocky road shore.

"Gloyd... This is so beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen anything so wonderful." Rancis brought his hands to his heart and sighed deeply, gazing at the amazing sight in front of him. He shook a bit from the cold, since he had not brought a jacket thinking that they wouldn't be standing in the freezing cold winter area.

Gloyd sat down and patted the ground next to him for the other to join him. Slowly, the other lowered down to his knees and eased fully onto the ground. "Do you like the surprise?"

"Oh yes, yes yes yes yes! It so gorgeous~" Rancis leaned his head onto the other's shoulder, with goosebumps from the chill in the air.

"Hey... Did you seriously not bring a coat?" the brunette looked down at the other with care.

Rancis blushed and shook his head slowly, leaning into his boyfriend's body more. Gloyd shook off his coated and handed it to the boy, who slowly slipped it on and reclaimed his position with his head back on Gloyd's shoulder. The brunette grinned warmly and placed one arm around the blond's shoulders, the other arm rested around his stomach as his hand slipped under his shirt, onto the heated skin. His head nuzzled into the other's, taking in the peanut butter scent.

Rancis did his best to place soft kisses along Gloyd's jawline, neck, and collarbone. "Thank you. For showing me this, I mean. It's so wonderful and incredibly breath taking."

"No problem, I thought the same thing... It reminds me of you."


	22. Sick

**Sick**

"It's fine, Rancis, I feel fi-i-iiiinachoo!"

Rancis quickly shoved a silk handkerchief into Gloyd's face, slightly grossed out by his sick boyfriend, but caring for him anyways. "No. You're not fine, Gloydie. You're sick from giving me your coat last night."

Gloyd took the cloth and blew his nose into it, then folded it over and handed it back to Rancis, who had an utterly disgusted look on his face. "Gee, thanks."

"What makes you think I'm sick? I feel completely fine."

Examining his boyfriend in his current state, Rancis looked him up and down before answering. "You're pale, your nose is dripping, you have a fever, you're sweaty and grody, and your nose is stuffed so it makes your voice sound stupider than usual."

The brunette flashed a smile, faking a blow to the heart and chuckled at the other. "Ouch babe, that really hurt. But whatever, I'm sick okay? Shit happens. Now are you gonna be my good little Buttercup and take care of me?~"

Unamused, the blond crossed his arms and stepped back when the other started to purposely cough on him to tease him. "You must be delusional if you think I'm gonna even come near you."

"Aww c'mon Rancis, I can barely even keep my eyes open. I'd be asleep for like the whole day! All you'd have to do is wake me up to give me medicine and food, is that so hard?"

Rancis thought for a second, avoiding any eye contact with his boyfriend who was currently pleading by making huge puppy dog eyes and pouting his lip. "Ugh, fine. But you better fall asleep soon, you won't get better if you waste all your energy staying up with me."

"Yes!" Gloyd fist bumped and sneezed once more, coughing a few times into his arm before patting the spot on the bed next to him. "I know I'm sick, but it's just a cold so it probably won't affect you."

"Wh-What? You think I'd actually sit anywhere near you when you're like this?" Rancis covered his mouth, fearing that he could get sick at any moment.

"But what about 'in sickness and in health'?"

Rancis rolled his eyes and facepalmed. "That's only for people who are married, idiot. And I don't know if you've noticed, but we're too young to get married."

Gloyd's eyelids drooped, but he sat up straighter to keep from getting sleepier. "So what you're saying... is that if we were old enough, you'd marry me?"

Rancis groaned, throwing his arms down and turning his back on the sick boy. "Just go to sleep."

"Wait. Rancis! It'll be easier to fall asleep if you're here next to me. You could put on one of those Real Housewives shows and explain all the gossipy details, then I'll fall asleep faster." He folded his hands together and pleaded the other.

"...fine, but as soon as you get better I'm gonna hit you so hard that you feel it for a week." The blond reluctantly took a seat next to Gloyd, wincing and leaning away when he sneezed. "and please. Try NOT to get any of your disgusting germs on me."

The brunette sniffled and wiped his nose with a tissue. "Got it, Buttercup~"

Rancis turned out one if his super dramatic reality shows and settled down. It was weird not being as close to Gloyd. He watched the poor sick other out of the corner of his eye and slowly shifted his weight over, turning on his side facing Gloyd. Noticing the other's hand nearby, Rancis inched closer, but just enough so he could gently hold his hand.

Gloyd's eyes shot up from their droopy state. He casually squeezed back and gave him a small smile. Rancis scooted even closer and rested his head on the other's shoulder. They stayed like that, content and tranquil next to eachother.

Eventually Gloyd had fallen asleep, snoring slightly with his head on top of the blond's. Rancis leaned up and quickly pecked his boyfriend's cheek sweetly. "You're totally gonna get it when you wake up."


	23. Caroling

**Caroling**

"Where's Gloyd? Everyone's here but him." Jubileena brought up before all the Sugar Russians. Everyone had planned to go caroling to other games, and Gloyd being late was really putting them off schedule.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll get here soon if he's not still sleeping." Vanellope did her best to keep her subjects' spirits up. She looked around through the crowd of candy-coated civillians and chose one at random. "Adora! Why don't you call him?"

"Uhh s-sure." She pulled out her phone and dialed, and on the other end she heard a sleepy mumble, followed by a groan.

"Adora. Why are you calling? It's like super early." He yawned, sighing into the phone.

"G-Gloyd... we're all wa-"

"Look, Winterpop, I'm extremely tired from yesterday, so I'm going back to sleep."

"No- Gloyd you can't, we're wai-"

Click.

Adorabeezle sighed, and stuffed her phone back into her parka. "Sorry guys, he's going back to bed."

They all groaned, this was putting them way off schedule. Rancis grumbled and pulled out his phone, typing in 13 for Gloyd on speed dial. ((He insisted on 13 because it was his racing number)) "Let me try."

Gloyd picked up his phone again and checked who was calling. His face brightened and he started to wake up more. "What's up, Buttercup?"

"Shut it. We're all waiting for you." Rancis was blushing lightly, turing away from the others.

"We?"

"All of us racers planned to go caroling today, remember?"

"Oh yeeeeaaahhh."

"Yes and now you're keeping us here."

"And?"

Rancis brought the phone in front of his face and started to yell into it. "And you need to hurry up and get your lazy ass over here so we can get going! Gob, you can be such a fucking idiot sometimes!"

The other racers stared at him in shock. Rancis never swore, as far as they knew.

The blond squirmed uncomfortably under the intense gaze of everyone and looked away. "J-Just get here soon... okay?"

Gloyd noticed the change in his boyfriend's tone and took it as some sort of sign of urgency. "Alright... I'm on my way... am I on speaker?"

"No."

"I love you~"

Rancis sighed, knowing that he couldn't answer back. "See you soon."

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and looked back at the others. "He's on his way..."

Vanellope was the first to speak, trying to uplift their spirits once again. "Awesome! As soon as he's here, we'll head out, but we'll have to make up for lost time. That means only three carols per game, maybe four if they're short."

"Yeah!" Candlehead exclaimed with glee and now they were all discussing different songs for each game. Snowanna and Adorabeezle stepped off to the side, next to Rancis.

"Hey Rancis-honey. Is everything alright?" Snowy put a comforting arm around his shoulders and half-hugged him.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Gloyd's on his way, and we can go caroling and nothing bad will happen." his tone had obvious sarcasm in it as he stared down at the ground.

Adora took a step forward and rubbed his arm. "What's bothering you?"

"What if something weird happens today where we get put in an awkward situation and it makes them think that we're... together?"

"Aww, baby if that happens Beezie and me got your back! And look, speak of the sugar sweet devil himself."

Sure enough, there was Gloyd racing up to the gate to Game Central Station. He stopped and jumped out, running up to everyone else. "I'm here!"

Taffyta plucked the lollipop out of her mouth and rolled her eyes. "We know, you pumpkin headed moron."

Swizzle snickered next to her, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Gloyd and Rancis eyed eachother and both turned to glance at Vanellope, who was doing her best to look anywhere but the 'lovely' anatagonizing couple. Her eyes met the boy's and she looked away from them in slight fear. "C'mon guys-" she stuttered out, struggling to look as cheerful as possible. "Move your molasses!"

They stepped through the gate and climbed aboard the train to the GCS. Thankfully there was enough room for all of them, so that was one possibly awkward situation gone. Rancis sighed and rubbed his temple, groaning with frustration.

Gloyd shot a look of concern towards the blond. They were seperated on the train, Rancis next to Candlehead and Crumbelina, and Gloyd next to Adora and Snowanna.

"Don't you worry Gloyd-sweetie, he's just stressed. Scared of what's gonna happen if the others find out about you two." Snowanna stared straight ahead, her voice in a hushed whisper.

Gloyd mumbled back, but was unable to turn his gaze away from the blond boy. "He's been stressed for a while now... am I a terrible boyfriend? Be honest."

"No, Gloyd-sweetie, you're a wonderful boyfriend. He loves you, it's the other people that stress him out."

"Are you sure? I really don't want to make him any more frustrated. Maybe I should just keep my distance from him today." Gloyd fidgeted, playing with his hands.

"Definitely not." Adora spoke up a bit and leaned over her girlfriend's lap and grabbed hold of his hands. "You can't just keep your distance, you need to be there for him, stay by his side."

Gloyd finally averted his gaze from Rancis, seeing as how they were arriving soon. "You're right." He sighed and half-smiled at the girls.

They pulled into the station and all hopped off, Vanellope leading them in. Unfortunately, Gloyd was making his way over to Rancis until he was stopped by the Surge Protector.

He grumbled in annoyance, scoffing and telling the others to go on and he'd catch up. Rancis giggled a bit at this, his boyfriend was always getting into trouble with this guy. He winked at the brunette, who blushed lightly in response and smiled, scratching the back of his head.

Eventually he caught up to the others and took his place in the line up between Minty and Adora. It was pretty boring though, going from game to game to sing festive songs that they had already been hearing all month long. Sure Gloyd enjoyed hearing the songs, but he'd prefer to only sing in the shower or when he was alone and dancing around the house.

What he really liked was hearing Rancis sing. The boys had their similarities and differences, Gloyd always being the one to cook or clean because the blond would just make an even bigger mess, and Rancis was always the one to fix their karts and take part in all that fashionable and artsy stuff.

This was one of those things. His voice. Gloyd could listen to it for hours, it was really calming. It had the same tranquil effects as when Rancis would run his fingers through the brunette's hair and play with his bangs. Gloyd sighed dreamily and stopped his caroling to stared at his love, well the back of his love.

He was so... content. More calm than he had been for a while now. Right now, everything was perfect. They carol'd on, Gloyd barely participating and instead getting lost in a sea of Rancis Fluggerbutter.

After a while, they had just finished their last song at the last game. They bid their goodbyes to everyone and headed through the large room of game central station. Gloyd stopped and pulled Rancis back secretly, making sure none of the other racers saw him as he dragged the blond behind one of the large trees that was there for the holidays.

Vanellope spotted Ralph in the crowd and ran over, telling her loyal subjects to head back and that she'd see them tomorrow. Quickly and cat-like, she took her usual perch on Ralph should. "RALPH!"

"Huh? Oh hey kid, didn't see ya there."

She giggled and stood up, enjoying the high up view that she got when hanging out with her favorite Wrecker. Something caught her eye. There, off to the side of Game Central Station, was Rancis and Gloyd, except they were kissing! "What the fudge?!"

Ralph looked curiously in the direction where she was staring. "What's u- oh boy, I was not expecting to see that."


	24. Foggy Breaths

**Foggy Breaths**

"Welcome, welcome all!" Rancis smiled at Vanellope and made his way into the main ballroom alongside Candlehead and Taffyta. He glanced over at Taffyta who gave Vanellope a short half-hearted hug.

"Well thank you for inviting us, President! Go ahead in guys, I think I'm gonna hand with Vanellope for the first part of the party." She flashed Rancis a look of warning that clearly stated that he better not mention anything.

Rancis gulped and nodded, heading into the ballroom with Candlehead. She nudged him in the side and giggled when he flinched. "Hey, what's got you all paranoid?"

He sighed. Candlehead was his best friend. Like, Adora or Snowanna or Taffyta or Vanellope didn't even compare. "C-Candle? Can I tell you something?"

She looked at him with concern and put a hand on his shoulder. "Of course. What's going on?"

He pulled her off to the side where there were some seats and bit his lip, trying his best to figure out what to say. "This has to be between you and me, okay?"

She urged him to go on, and he started to fidget. "You see... me and Gloyd, well ummm we're sort of... dating." He blushed and looked at her straight in the eyes, hoping she wouldn't be disgusted or angry.

Candlehead froze, her eyes widened and she held onto Rancis's arm for support. Taking a few deep breaths, she held her other hand to her chest and stared back at him.

"Candle, please, I need some sort of reaction from you." His mouth felt dry as he swallowed hard, fearing for the worst.

Shocked and confused, Candle held a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "Just, Just let me get this straight. You're gay, which I kind of expected... and Gloyd's gay too? And you two are, are dating?!"

Rancis trembled. "Y-yeah. That's basically it."

She bit her lip and sighed. "I don't know whether to be upset with you or happy for you... First Taffyta dates Swizzle and uses him as some trophy in front of me, and now you're dating the only other guy, and one that I really liked for that matter. But you're my best friend... I should be happy that you're happy, right?"

He caught the torn and conflicted look in her eyes and hugged her tightly, wrapping his arms around hers as she curled in close to his shoulder. "Candle, I didn't want this to hurt you. That's why I had to tell you myself, before you hear some nasty rumor about it. Please, please don't tell Taffyta or anyone that I told you this. Please."

She nodded slowly and pulled out of the embrace. Rancis stood up next to her and gave her a heart-warming smile. "Don't worry about Swizzle either, Taff and him won't last too long."

"Thanks, I think I'm gonna go hang with Jubi for the night to get my mind off of things. See ya later!"

Rancis waved back and turned, bumbing into Gloyd. He jumped back, falling over the chair and landing on the ground. "Holy hell, Gloyd! How long were you standing there?"

The brunette snickered and held out his hand. "About ten seconds." Pulling up Rancis, he quickly checked to see if anyone was watching them. He saw no one so he leaned in close to the other's ear. "You look really good tonight~"

Rancis's blood rushed to his face, and he looked down, scratching the back of his head. "Th-thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Well c'mon then, let's dance!" Gloyd tugged him to the middle of the dance floor with all the other candy people.

The party went pretty well. There wasn't any awkward moments or bad vibes for the most part, in fact no one really cared or noticed when Rancis and Gloyd would dance together, but then again they only did that for upbeat songs.

A couple slow songs had passed and Gloyd danced with almost every girl. Rancis didn't mind, he thought that it was cute seeing Gloyd mess up the steps from time to time, and he even fell over once when Adora and him were slow dancing.

The night was coming to an end, and the two boys were alone outside on the balcony.

"Some party, huh?" Gloyd chuckled and leaned over the stone railing. "Damn, it's freezing out tonight. Even my breath is coming out all foggy."

"I know what you mean." Rancis giggled and side-stepped closer, eventually being shoulder to shoulder with the pumpkin racer. "I-I told Candlehead about us..."

"No way. And what'd she say?" There was concern in his eyes, and he shifted closer to face the blond.

"She's... conflicted right now. She liked you alot, and now there's no other guys to date besides Swizzle."

Gloyd casted his gaze at the glass doors leading to the inside, glaring at Taffyta who was flaunt Swizzle in front of poor Candlehead. "And we know that Taffyta and him won't last long, but still. He's been acting like a total dick recently. Man, I can't believe he used to be my best friend."

Rancis sighed and leaned over the railing in the way that Gloyd did before. "Candle's my best friend. I feel terrible. How could I do this to her? Taff and her stupid egotistical behavior is already enough, and now I tell her that the most perfect guy in the whole arcade is dating her closest friend."

Gloyd's gaze was turned back to Rancis, and he didn't think twice before scooting in closer to lean over the edge with him. "Most perfect guy in the arcade, huh?"

"Did I say that? Must've been a slip of the tongue." He leaned into the brunette, and wrapped a close hold around his arm, resting his head on his shoulder. "Would you ever forgive him?"

"Forgive who?"

"Swizzle."

Gloyd thought for a second. "Depends. If he apologizes for what he's said, but not to me. He'd need to apologize to you. And even then, it better be some damn good apology, and you'd have to forgive him first."

Rancis squeezed his arm lightly. "You're too wonderful..."

"Mmm, I know." He sighed, the foggy air coming out again. "Wanna head back inside?"

"You can. I wanna stay out here for a bit longer." He blew out a puff of air, amused by the smoke that came with it.

"Alright. Come back in when you get too cold. I don't want you freezing out here." Quickly, he planted a kiss on the blond's forehead and headed back into the ballroom.

Rancis sighed and stared back at the sky, resting his chin on his hand. "What am I gonna do?"


	25. Gifts

**Gifts**

"Wake up, Wake up, Wake up! Rancis it's Christmas!" Gloyd shook his boyfriend awake, looming over him with an excited sugar-crazed face.

"Ugh, I'll open presents later, just let me sleeeeeeeep."

"No can do, Sugar Plum. Now c'mon." Gloyd hopped off the bed and Picked up Rancis, blanket and all, and carried him downstairs to his tree. Setting him down on the carpet, Gloyd leaned over to kiss his forehead sweetly through his messy bangs. He moved to sorting through the presents, passing some to Rancis and setting aside his.

He spotted a small box wrapped in golden paper with a blue ribbon and quickly hid it amongst his own. "Alright, that's all of them. Why don't you open first?"

Rancis yawned, stretching for a second and lazily picking up one of his gifts. Slowly tearing off the paper, he ripped open the box and looked up to grin at his boyfriend, excitement rising. "Oh my gosh! It's one of those blankets that Adora has!" He pulled it out and wrapped it around himself, inhaling the fresh scent. "Awww CandyCorn~ come over here and sit with me."

Gloyd shifted him and his presents over to the blond and covered him in hugs and pecks, as well as nuzzling his face into the other's. "Go ahead, open another."

"Don't you wanna open one of yours first?" Rancis cuddled up to his boyfriend, curling into him like a cat.

"Uhh, Sure." He carefully ripped through the incredibly fancy (and not to mentions expensive looking) wrapping paper, and then opened the box to reveal a new winter hat. He chuckled for a bit before nudging Rancis in the side. "You really don't like my pumpkin hat, do you?"

Rancis blushed and shoved him down to the ground. "Shut up! Atleast this new hat looks like a pumpkin. Besides, I think it'll make you look cuter."

Gloyd sat all the way up a glomped the blond from behind. "You're so sweet, Butterscotch~"

"Whatever, It's my turn now."

So it went on like that, switching off whose turn it was to open and cracking inside jokes, as well as snuggling closer for the more thoughtful, romantic gifts. They got through all their presents except for one that Gloyd had kept hidden from Rancis.

"Rancis. Here, I have one more for you."

The blond's eyes lit up with excitement as he tore open the golden paper and opened the box inside. He stopped, frozen at what he saw. "Gloyd..."

A black necklace with a small, golden heart that seemed to glitter under the light.

"I know it's not much... And hell, I don't even know if you wear necklaces or jewelry for that matter, but I saw this at that one shop in Game Central Station and went back later to get it. It just kinda stood out to me."

Rancis precariously lifted it out of its case and went to put it around his neck.

"Oh, here. Let me." Gloyd crawled over behind him and took the two ends, chaining them together. "How does it look?"

Rancis held the heart delicately between his fingers and turned his head to face the brunette. "It's gorgeous."

Gloyd let out a sigh if relief and hugged his little ButterCup from behind. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas."


	26. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys, Stardust here!

So Candy Coated December is now complete. I am extremely sorry for all the late chapters I've posted, but that was because the last few daily prompts were during my finals week, and let's just say I had little to no free time then. After that there were tons of family parties and people to visit for the Holidays, plus i had severe writers block in the past week. I couldn't even come up with good headcanons!

Anyways, if you liked CCDecember, then check out my Peanut Butter Pumpkin story! That's were all my Rancis and Gloyd oneshots will go from now on.

Thank you to all the people who favorited/followed/reviewed! Seriously, you guys make writing this worthwhile :3 and I wuv you all~

-Stardust

P.S. you can always message me on my tumblr. It's .com

P.P.S. I also write smut for this pairing! If you'd like to read it, it's on my NSFW blog on tumblr: .com


	27. Just another reminder- tumblr name

For those who weren't able to get it my tumblr name is

stardust-raikou

And the smut/NSFW tumblr blog's name is

rancisfuckerbutt


End file.
